Genesis of Purity
by Jack yunti3
Summary: After finding a batch of eggs on a hit and run mission, the Daleks try and figure out what is latched to one of their own. And They learn something that hid under their wrath.
1. Intro(short)

Space, massive, nearly infinite, and filled with marvelous and dangerous beings the likes mankind never thought would exist. As many and few face against these dangers and monsterous creatures throughout the Universe it would seem good would always triumph. So it would seem, as rumors spread across planets, galixies, even other worlds other universes of a new darkness spreading through time and space. Rumors of great civliaztions being imprisoned by these shadowing tyrants, of legions of great warroirs and soilders with either the highest technology or the most skilled fallen in battle , captured and humiliated, or given a fate worse than death, and the heros, what ever happened to those who would of stopped these monsters and keep back the darkness?

Dead, destroyed, forgotten from every story spoken to of them as these tyrants rose and changed the stories to make it seem these selfless and powerful heros were nothing more darker than the monsters amoung us. But where did it all start? This growing Pure evil spreading even as I speak, can they be stopped ? And most importantly, who can stop this eternal darkness that spreads throughout the universe? Or will this plauge of darkness shut out every light in the universe? Sad to say that even other monsters have been wiped clean by this- Race, this Shadowing Faction, these Monsters, all done 'To The Black Cause'.

Read this story well brothers and sister for it maybe the esstinal tool to our Salvation.


	2. Chapter 1: Hit and Run

Space, what would be the first thing you would look upon as this ship exits from the darkness. Would you stare at the trillions of lights some would flicker on and off, some burn brighter than most, or some that just fade into the dark. Or would you stare inside the darkness staring deeper and deeper and fear what stares back. The ship though had a disc shape, it's entire hull was a bronze looking metal, and three spheres below moving in different directions. The ship approached towards an dark, rocky, world, the planet was lifeless with no water, no wind, not an inch of green only a thin and fraile black crust. From the view of the Captian seeing the planet and a silver ship that embeded itself into the fraile crust while many have either jabbed shallowly into crust of the planet or spread about 7 meters from what was intact. "Cyber ship sighted, Drone 5x thousand prepare for boarding! Be advised the planet's crust will collaspe in 45 hours" The Captain said with a robotic, deep, voice as three, regtangular lights on top of his head flashed up yellow. Swiftly the bronze ship landed on it's bottem before swiftly yet gently extended a ramp from the center of the hull as a door angled to the ramp opened. Then once the ramp gently touched the fraile ground beneath a horde of robotic creatures dashed off ramp and seemed to slightly hover over the ground and dashed to the ruins of the ship while a 'Wirr' robotic nosie

Approaching the ship at what seemed to be a metal door leading inside an airlock, then suddleny the airlock opened creating a burst of air exiting from the airlock, and on the othe airlock door was closed before it too automactically opened. Then robotic creatures dashed with the speed of a car going 12 mph til they found what appears to be a brigde and the floor beneath became unstable below like salt above melting ice on a hot summer's day. The Robotic creatures spread out thin acrosd the bridge till one saw a metal arm with a black orb within the grasp. Quickly the creature that first saw the orb whirred it's way to the orb, then using what appeared to be a suction cup hand that tugged the arm from the black orb. Suddenly a piece of the bridge's ceiling about the size of a fish bowl smashed againt the floor and a small section of the floor where the robotic creature stood and he fell into a dark abyess below. The other Robotic creatures overreacted and exited the ship assuming their ally was dead.

The Robotic creature was smashed, tossed, and thrashed by the walls of the abyess as it screamed in fear till landing on the bottom of a chamber. The Robotic creature survived while seeing it's suction cup arm was gone, it tried to move but below it was stuck by a pile of rocks causing an unstable surface to move. The Robotic creature looked around the chamber till seeing it's suction cup arm with the black sphere still attached. It then somehow managed to leviate it's self about. 5 inches off the pile of rocks and moved towards the suction cup hovering till it soflty landed in front of the suction cup arm. Then from it's chest the robotic creature opened up with a massive gust of oxygen, a tentacle slowly yet a little weak emerged from the robotic creature's chest and grasped the suction cup arm by the rod. From the shadow the small gust of oxygen awoken something- eager as the tentacle attempeted to reattach the arm to the robotic creature in the hole. Successfuly attaching the robotic arm the tentacle retreated into the robotic creature before the chest closed up, like a bolt of lighting something dashed up the robotic creature from the front. It panicked fireing off a weapon as it screamed ' Exterminate' in- anger rather than fear. Silence remained in the chamber as the robotic creature scanned around moving it's head slowly at a 360 degree turn. "This Drone 85357 of unit Drone 5x thousand to Supereme Dalek. I have the data regrading the location of-." Then from the shadows something had leapt towards the Robotic creature spitting a green liquid as the Robotic creature quickly aimmed at what leapt before a bright white light shot out from the weapon. Silence then echoed through the chamber yet the shadows slowly converged in the chamber, yet then angels above sounded the horns of Armagedon.

( Hello, I just want to tell you guys that I am sorry for cutting this Chapther short cause now I 've been using Word Doc for Future chaphers rather than just makein a short one. But I'll Post the second chapher tommorow and any other I typed up once a month just to write a new chapher on Word Doc for better spelling etc. But all I can say is I hope you enjoyed the begining of an end.)


	3. Chapter 2: Quarantine

Inside the Bronze ship, three , alien, robots about 5.5 feet tall with a long eye stalk with a large blue mechanical eye. They had stood waiting for a response from their comrade below, yet felt no concern for him. Then from the center of the Bridge a black screen materialized out of thin air looking towards the Red robotic creature. Then in English text on the screen said. "Data is secure, My armor has been infested by an unknown organism. Teleport me to Containment immediately." Feeling no relief or joy for their friend the Red Robot said out loud which echoed trough the ship. "Dalek Medical team 67x and Scientist Dalek 8653754 report to Containment following Quarantine procedures." And that is what these emotionless creatures are, 'Dalek'. But you shall learn in this story of what they truly are. Then 5 daleks entered a small room with only a large metal door and a glass ten foot long glass window leading inside a massive room with dim lighting, black thick walls, and a small section of the East side of the room filled with mechanical and robotic limbs with different varieties of tools . The five Daleks, one a bright green color of it's pepper shaker like armor with grey spheres lined up and down the bottom, the midsection had two robotic arms, one looked like a black toilet plunger attached to an extension rod, then the second arm was a weapon with tiny metal parts tipping the barrel to the armor for also looked was for some sort of Tesla effect.

The blue daleks amount the green one had the same except one had a syringe replacing the tesla weapon. Then on the Bridge the Red Dalek extended and reached it's plunger hand onto a round object sticking from a console that stood in front of it upon the platform. "Teleporting Drone 538537 to Containment." The Red Dalek spoke aloud on the Com system. Then inside the room with the robotic arms and equipment a blue light appeared in the center of the room, then the light disappeared and brown dalek appeared. In it's suction cup hand the brown Dalek had held a black orb, yet the other Daleks stared emotionlessly towards the midsection of the Brown Dalek. A massive hole piercing deep into a black abyss within the armor, the hole seemed to be a chemical burn with a light green stain lining the hole along with some other burns at the midsection even a tiny burn on the left side of the eye. "Are you alive?" The Green dalek asked using the Com channel, yet for a second of silence later the Brown dalek's eyestalk moved up and down by a gear , quickly assuming the movement of the eyestalk was a nod of 'yes'. "Are you able to open your casing 538357?" The Green Dalek asked yet felt concern. Then another moment of silence later the Dalek's midsection slowly opened up lighting up the dark abyss within the casing, revealing two creatures within the armor. One by looks was an octopus like monster yet with no suction on the tentacles, there were maybe a dozen tentacles with eight in the front all wrinkly and behind was about four long about maybe 5 to 3 feet long dangling inside the armor. Yet the second had latched itself to the tentacle creature with 8 limbs clasping to the center and a scale tail wrapping around the front tentacles, there was a wound between the third and second limb which also the tentacle creature had a burn wound on the third front tentacle. The "affectionate" one was shaking and throbbing as if it was struggling with something, then the Tentacle Dalek moved it's four limbs with two quickly grasping the tail, the other creature had tried to contract the tentacles but they were wrapping the tail, then deliberately the Tentacle Dalek tried squeeze the tail attempting to break it. But the tail quickly managed to slip from the tentacles before two other massive tentacles had grasped the creature especially one that had a tiny hand that wedged in between itself and the creature. The tail then tried to grasp the front tentacles again, yet it was quickly re-grasped by the two long tentacles before the two wedged between the two slowly removed the creature and when the dim light touched it's pale skin, the creature was revealed to be smaller than the actual Dalek within the armor, had long finger like limbs with a human like feature with nails, two flaps separated by the tail which looked like lungs and had a spider look to it. The actual dalek had a bit of a sort of blobish figure with one yellow eye and a massive brain exposed by the thin skin. The spider like organism struggled to reattach itself to the Dalek as a strange little organic object at the center of a pink fleshly section facing the Dalek as it flayed and struggled as the organic object made a strange noise, like lips imitating a nasty kissing noise. The other Daleks on the other side of the glass window emotionlessly watched with curiosity, yet the Green Dalek stared with fascination.

Then with all it's strength the Brown Dalek tossed the spider creature at the glass window , as a reflex the creature spun it's self around and landed on all 8 legs against the glass before rushing up the window. The Brown Dalek quickly noticing two wires with tiny suctions grabbed the two wires as the spider creature leapt towards the ceiling and dashed across. Then placing the two wires attaching them to the brain as the Dalek used the 'tentacle hand' to reach a small assortment of switches and knobs inside the armor. The creature running across the ceiling and towards the Dalek as he flipped a switch causing the midsection to close fast as an angry teenager to her bedroom door. Then the spider organism leapt at the Dalek once the armor was closed. "Scientist!" The Red Dalek said to the Green Dalek on the Coms. "Yes, Supreme Dalek?" The Green Dalek asked. "What is the situation with Quarantine procedures on Drone 85357?" "There was seemed to be an Alien parasite attached to 85357, he was able to remove it and is now in combat with it." The Green Dalek replied quickly as he was distracted by the Spider creature attempting to shove it's way back in the Drone dalek's armor, but two long tentacles were struggling to keep it out. "So far it is a stalemate." "Drone 85357-." The Red Dalek said on the Com channel, getting the Brown Dalek's attention. "Subdue the parasite, medical team asset Drone 85357 with the tools in containment." "I-obey." The Brown Dalek said with a struggle in his voice tossing the Creature again towards the floor this time as 2 Blue Daleks moved toward a circle each and attached the suction cup hand to them as the 2 others exited the room. "We obey!" The Blue Daleks said in synch before two of the arms on the east side of the room arose and awoken with anger. One arm had a massive, black nozzle attached to a thin, long hose which lead into the wall, and the other seemed to be a cattle probe with two tips dim with a blue glow. Quickly reacting to the awakening of the arms the creature leapt towards the ceiling, landing on all legs before paying complete attention to the arms as they approached. From the Nozzle arms it sprayed a white substance at the creature with the strength of a tearing beam of water from a high pressured fire hose, dodging with great agility the spider creature was able to leapt about two feet to the side before the white substance hit the ceiling and turned quickly into a brown foaming substance with the texture appearance of something from a fire extinguisher. The cattle probe made it's move as soon as the creature landed before jabbing it's self whist the arm it attached to extended with great length and speed. With a squeal the creature leapt over the cattle probe then grasped the extension rod by 5 of it's long, greenish pale, fingers as the cattle probe hit the metal ceiling causing a massive burst of sparks flying around. Taking the chance, the fire extinguisher arm aimed towards the spider and spat out another tsunami of the powerful white substance blasting the spider creature off the extension rod and with a huge thud the creature hit a wall and slide down on it's back. Before the creature could react the cattle probe jabbed lightly against the creature's back causing it to squeal in pain as it twitched from the volts entering it's body.

The Fire extinguisher arm sprayed only a small splash of the white substance yet it managed to completely cover the creature till only a massive pile of white turning into a brown, foaming mountain. Then the cattle probe lightly jabbed again into the Brown foam about five inches deep till the creature shrieked in a strange tone as it's helpless, numb, body twitched causing to toss some of the foam in every direction. A few seconds later two blue daleks had entered the Containment cell, one had held a glass tube with a dark blue gel and metal claws holding the glass tube as the other approached the creature inside the foam pile as the cattle probe jabbed lightly yet left it against the spider creature's wound between it's second and third limb causing pain and numbness all at once. The creature felt no emotion either, yet only the desire to dash back towards the Drone Dalek, enter the armor, then have it's way with the Dalek with such mysterious intention. Even though it seemed impossible as a Blue Dalek grabbed the spider creature with the suction cup hand and quickly tossed it into the tube while the lid closed up above by it's self. The creature gathered it's strength beginning beating, trashing, and trying to bash it's small body against the glass tube yet the blue gel seemed to hold it in place as if it were frozen. " Take the organism to the lab-." The Green Dalek ordered before moving it's eye down towards the creature with a gear helping him look down. " I sense this creature seems to have great potential."

"I obey." The Blue Dalek holding the creature as it gave in to it's tiny cylinder cell exited the room. " I Conclude that Drone 85357 of 5x thousand status is Alive with major damage to 85357's armor and a minor wound on 85357's third front tentacle. From this 85357 is healthy and genetically unaltered therefore has no need to go through Quarantine procedures and 85357's armor shall be repaired immediately." The Green Dalek said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 3: Permission Requried

A few hours later in the bridge a brown dalek had entered with small chemical burns at the midsection as it held the dark orb in his suction cup hand. As he entered a screen had summoned itself facing the Supreme Dalek and showed a purple skinned Dalek inside a glass tube whist residing inside a massive form. The Form had a large cylinder head like most Dalek armors with a large mechanical blue eye, and had three large metal with the spheres making up a tripod form. "For The Dalek Empire!!! And Down with Dravos!!!" The Purple skinned Dalek shouted in a deep voice. "For The Dalek Empire And Down With Dravos!!" The two Daleks in the Bridge shouted in synch. " So you have Data regarding the coordinates of Skaro?" The Purple Dalek asked with an emotionless stare with his bright orange eye. " Affirmative Emperor." The Supreme Dalek had answered as the Brown Dalek lifted it's suction cup arm towards the screen showing off the dark sphere. Noticing the chemical burns on the Drone Dalek emotionlessly the Emperor said. "What are those burns on your armor drone?" Pulling back the orb and looking towards the glowing orange eye of the Dalek Emperor. "I had encountered an unidentified parasite, it sprayed a acid that burnt through my armor allowing it's self to enter and try to- incubate something-." "The creature is not a parasite." The Green Dalek said entering the Bridge holding a black, metal, tray with the spider creature immobilized by thick metal clamps attached and welded to the tray holding the tail and it's long ,human, fingerish, limbs exposing the pink flesh with what is almost like a tiny mouth. The tray was held by two small metal claws replacing the suction cup arm and the weapon. The creature seemed to be unconscious and dormant. "A parasite would harm it's host, neither it is symbolic." The Scientist Dalek as the Supreme and Drone Dalek watched him enter the view of the screen holding the creature close to the screen. " Is it dead?" The Emperor Dalek assumed. " No My Emperor, it's only an ploy to trick us and have it released unlike most creatures this size it's intellect mostly would consist on hiding in plain sight, maneuvering physical obstacles, and waits to strike on an isolated potential host." The Green Dalek explained as the Brown Dalek stared at the creature feeling something wet gliding past his eye. " The creature also seems to have an Endo/Exoskeleton, and watch. I shall release it to show you." Suddenly The Brown Dalek hovered backwards away from the creature before two of the clamps removed themselves from the third and second limbs before the creature jolted, squirmed and struggled to try and free itself but the clamps held it in place . Squealing and hissing for help with no fear other than the knowledge of whatever what it's quest was. "See, A ploy." The Scientist Dalek said as the Superior and Drone Daleks were shocked by the Scientist Dalek's trick. The Emperor Dalek was slightly impressed. "Also our Neutralizer weapons make this creature bleed-." Looking at the wound in between the freed legs the Emperor Dalek was silent feeling his eye widen in shock. "It's mixture of both an endoskeleton and exoskeleton cause an unstable form, and those who attempt to exterminate it any sort of weapon what so ever from a primitive spear or even our Electrical Radiation shots will cause the creature's body to become unstable enough for it to explode a gust of advanced version of molecular acid for internal fluids or just blood." Hearing this shocked everyone in the bridge, the other drones working in the background of the conversation, The Supreme Dalek, even the Emperor mixed with great curiosity. "Wait they know?!?!?" Said a silent voice with no sound or echo that the Daleks could hear. " Wait till they actually release me, can't wait to "give" them a surprise you Nothings!!! That's what you all are to us NOTHHINGG!!!!!!!!"

The clamps then imprisoned the creature's third and second legs again as it squealed in anger. " But to the reason of my intrusion Drone 5x thousand, where did you find this organism?" The Green Dalek asked. "I've sent the coordinates of the chamber via Computer Brains." The Brown Dalek replied. "Supreme Dalek 19x thousand." The Emperor Dalek Said getting the Red Dalek's attention. "You shall send Drone unit 5x thousand to the coordinates of the location where the organism was found and investigate-." "And." The Scientist Dalek said interrupting with a nervous tone. " – I could use a humanoid test subject to study what the purpose of the organism, 85357 said something of an incubator . Maybe I could experiment whatever interaction the creature was attempting with something it could use the incubator." The Scientist Dalek explained. "Very well Scientist-." The Emperor Dalek said. "I'll retrieve an Ice warrior that we've captured for experimentations to become host of the- Hytiea child. This is a new Word and Name that your Emperor has made up for such a strange, mysterious, and misunderstood creature with possible dark potentials." "Thank you oh great Emperor." The Scientist Dalek said with respect even maybe a bit of joy.

Then a few minutes later the Daleks' ship extended the ramp again and about 4 squads of 12 Drone Daleks including 85357 leading the way as they glided across the fragile, stone, surface as 4 Drones with massive metal claws were escorting a hovering cart what it seemed to be. Arriving to the Silver ruins of the other ship, the Daleks had entered the bridge seeing it was worse than last time as it seemed some other holes were forced open by fallen bits of the thick, heavy, ceiling. " These new holes in the crust of the planet should lead us to the where the organism was found." The Drone Dalek with the chemical burns on his armor said to the Supreme Dalek on the Dalek ship. "Proceed with caution." The Supreme Dalek replied emotionlessly. Then 85357 moved towards a hole and lifted himself somehow about 4 feet off the ground as a blue light lit from the Hexagonal bottom of the armor, then 85357 hovered over the hole as the rest of his fellow Drones followed as they too lifted four feet over the ground and flew slowly towards a nearby hole and submerged to the darkness seeing only shadow and rock as they descended deeper, deeper, and deeper. 85357 felt- afraid as a flash of an image of him falling into the same abyss, yet some other images flashed on his mind. The images strangely was guided by a voice, it somehow felt- familiar. "You The Darkness. You Shadow." The voice chants as the Dalek felt a wet drop of warm sweat pour past the right side of his eye till the chant faded into the darkness of the abyss. Then finally landing calmly assuming it was nothing but the planet slowly falling around World somehow. The others landed with 85357 as they began their search, only two minutes later two Drones found what appeared to be a small cluster of grey, four feet tall, organic objects. There about six of them as one had four flaps opened up from the top with black veins coursing the veins like tiny dark rivers. "We have found the source of the Hytiea child. It is an egg with no shell, very organic like flesh, initiating internal scans." Then from within the armor the Dalek flipped a switch which created an x-ray vision. Seeing inside the "opened" egg seeing lots of tissue within, then zooming in on the body of the egg seeing nerves connecting all the way to the flaps the nerves then connected to something as 85357 approached the eggs with the four other Dalek escorting the cart. Zooming deeper into the surface of the egg seeing tiny, closed, pores all over the egg connected by these nerves. "85357." The Dalek switching off the x-ray vision and looking towards 85357 moving his head as a mechanical echo sounded as normal when they do move their heads. 85357 moved his head towards the Drone that spoke to him. "Did you open your casing?" "Yes, my manipulator arm was severed from the fall. I had opened my casing to reattach it manually, that was when I had encountered the Hytiea child."

"The egg seems to detect pheromones, what is obvious is to why it had opened." The Drone replied. "Is it the only one?" The Supreme Dalek had asked from coms. "No, there are five still unhatched." 85357 answered back. " Bring all the eggs quickly the ship and store them in the laboratory before the entire crust of the planet collapses on it's self." "We obey!!" All of the Drone Daleks said in synch. Meanwhile in the Dalek's lab, the Scientist Dalek had this time the Hytiea child strapped on it's bottom by the clamps while laid on a table as Child was squealing in anger. "STOP IT!!" Said the same voice with no sound and emitted by no mouth as the Scientist Dalek was trying to use it's small , five fingered, metal claws to open up a pink fleshy area in front of the Hytiea. It's was the same color tone as the bottom where the 'mouth' and incubator is. But as the Scientist dalek tried to grasp the flesh the creature would squeal again in anger. " GET AWAY NOTHING!!!!!" The Voice shouted enraged. " When I learn to escape these "chains" I will ensure to let my sp-." " Oh, a bit of a fighter are we?" The Scientist Dalek said in a high pitched tone playfully. "Fighter? I am not much of a killer but wait till you make one tiny mistake Nothing and I will make you regret living." The voice replied. " But not much of a talker are you? Maybe your telepathic, to speak with others using only your mind." The Scientist Dalek said before head to a device on a counter next to test tubes , the device looked oval, wires attached to the back of the device connected to a stand holding up the device. "Speak with-!?!? Okay What exactly are you Nothing? How do you know much of me even I do none much of you? TELL HOW!!!" The Voice shouted even more enraged as the Scientist Dalek carefully removed all of the wires off the device using the small claws. "Did Hunters tell you!?!?! Did they!??!?! No, no, no, it was those Duck Ducks!!!" The Voice demanded while the Scientist Dalek approached the Hytiea child. "No the Hunters no tell you, the Duck Ducks no tell you. THE PINK CATTLE DID DID'NT THEY!?!?!? WELL I'LL JUST PASS THE MESSAGE!!!" The Voice said even more agitated as the Scientist Dalek planted the device on the Hytiea child above the spine. "Telepathic transmitter online." The Scientist Dalek saidas suddenly the voice stopped speaking, just silent shock as the Hytiea Child felt- connected . "Can you speak?" The Scientist Dalek asked. "Yes." The Hytiea Child said in shock inside the Dalek's armor which came from the Computer Brian. "You hear me?" The Hytiea child asked still in shock. "Yes, I planted a Telepathic Transmitter to your mind so I can properly communicate with you." The Scientist replied "What are you?" " I am Dalek Jest, I am- was an member of the Cult of Skaro. I am spying on minor operations of the Dalek Empire-." "You no Dalek!!!" The Hytiea child said. "Oh?" Said Dalek Jest said confused. "YOU NOTHING!!!!" Dalek Jest felt very offended before screaming in his high pitched voice. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU OVERGROWN DECAYING ARACINID!?!?!??!? The Hytiea Child felt emotionless humor inside. "What you think That Nothing name mean hurt you feelings. No it is what 'I' call you cause we no know you." "'We?" There's more of you?" Dalek Jest asked. " Many we, Few we, Live we, Feared we, Hunted we, Soldiers we, Leaders we, Mothers we, Survivors are we." "Dalek Drone 5x thousand have returned, Scientist Dalek 8653754 prepare stasis pen." The Supreme Dalek said on Coms. " It appears our time is up, hopefully you and I-." Dalek Jest said as he removed the oval device from the Hytiea child. "Shall speak later." Jest finished in a normal dronish Dalek voice tone. " You-Dalek things are just like pink cattle, very we- you no hear me no more do you?" The Hytiea child said as Jest set the oval device back on the stand and reattached the wires to it before a small door sealed it away.


	5. Chapter 4: Born Survivor

Many hours later as the Dalek ship dashed through a Light made of darkness, meanwhile the entire crew felt curious and also felt an emotion that was rare to the daleks. Fear, as they all wonder to whatever genetic perfection they had stumbled upon, even some of the daleks in black armor had even visited Dalek Jest to see the Hytiea child and it's unborn siblings slumbering like comatose, unstable wildfire inside an egg. 85357 felt the same from his encounter still had vivid visions of the Hytiea child latching onto him squirming the incubator against 85357's eye. Yet that wasn't the strangest thing that he had experienced after encounter the alien, his body felt warm as if somehow the darkness inside his armor warmed up his small body and the voice in his mind. It felt so familiar yet 85357 couldn't wrap his genius brain around it, he even used the Computer brain to listen about 1,000 audios of other individual voices, nothing could match it. Looking at his burn wound on the third tentacle seeing how it broke the skin and a drop of black, thick, ooze poured from the wound as it tried to heal, as the drop fell to the bottom of the casing. It seemed to be dalek blood while 85357 was on patrol in the halls of the ships like all drone daleks. Suddenly the blackened light faded out as the Dalek ship emerged to a massive fleet of Dalek ships, especially a massive one yet had no indication of importance other than it's colossus size to maybe about 12, 000 meters bigger. "Entering Emperor's fleet, Drone 5x thousand, Security 8x thousand, and Scientist 12x thousand prepare teleportation with all captured alien subjects to The Emperor Dalek's vessel." The Supreme Dalek said on coms before in the laboratory four drones entered and headed to a small area where the eggs had been sprayed upon by an orange powder. The area seemed to hover into a cart while Dalek Jest held the Hytiea child within a glass tube again surrounded by an blue gel. Suddenly, a blue light abducted Dalek Jest and Drone unit 5x thousand as they appeared inside what seemed to be a royal chamber filled with thousands of Drone Daleks, four Black Daleks and his majesty- the Dalek Emperor sitting in the middle of the chamber feeling as if everything he saw was either inferior or his children, power flowing through his veins like waves of an ocean, and his mind infinite with cunning and unpredictable plans. The Emperor looked down at the teleported daleks before him. "LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR DALEK!!!!" They said as the Hytiea child felt annoyed. "Nothings speak too loud. They smart, but too loud. At least they no kill me in spot like Hunters, Nothings curious. Curious kills Meows." The Hytiea child though maniacally. " LONG LIVE THE EMPEROR DALEK!!!" The Drones in the Chamber repeated while the Emperor felt a tsunami of power flooding his veins. "Emperor??" The Hytiea child thought confused. "So these your children or you make children like Pink Cattle and Hunters" The Hytiea said in it's mind feeling disgusted. "I guess no answer than." The Hytiea Child thought even though it knew the daleks couldn't hear it. "So then, this is the Hytiea itself." The Emperor spoke as all the drones looked at the Hytiea floating inside the tube. "Indeed, we had also found five unhatched eggs we could use. But first I must test whatever the Hytiea child's task is." Dalek Jest said in his causal Dalek Drone like voice. "Ah, perfect. But we shall not use the Hytiea child before us-." "WHHAAAT?!?!?!?" The Hytiea Child thought angered as it squirmed around inside the tube as the gel kept it in place. "Head to the laboratory with one of the eggs, Several other scientists are waiting as the Martian is bound and unconscious from cryo-sleep." The Emperor said as a Drone Dalek picked up one of the eggs off the with metal claws. "I obey." Dalek Jest said, a moment later Dalek Jest and the Drone entered a massive laboratory and five other Green daleks were looking towards a humanoid creature unconscious that was bound by clamps against a thick metal wall. He had green skin with scales covering his entire body, he no had clothes on as the daleks had intended seeing no use for them and did not care for his humiliation. He has a small head, yet stood 8 feet tall. One of the Scientist Daleks turned towards Dalek Jest and the Drone as three others entered with the eggs on the cart. "Place the non-stasis egg in front of the subject and we shall begin."

The Scientist Dalek said before the Drone placed an egg without any of the powder on gently about 5 feet away from the creature as it slowly was gaining consciousness. Then backing away from the egg before a glass wall closed itself trapping both the awaking creature seeing through it's massive red eyes a familiar group. "Daleks?" The Creature said in English confused before focusing on the Daleks and not the egg as it smelt the creature. "No!! You're all dead!!! You lost the War against The-." He said in disbelief before hearing the nasty sound of the egg below him opening up. Looking down inside the egg seeing pink flesh with three flaps moving and breathing as if the egg it's self was alive. "What's in there?" The Creature murmured in fear looking at the Daleks only receiving a blank cold stare at him. "TELL ME YOU HEARTLESS AND HONORLESS BEASTS!!" Then looking down back at the egg a Hytiea child leapt from inside screeching and pounced on the creature's face covering every bit of it, quickly wrapping it's tail around the neck as the incubator shoved in between the green creature's lips and dove inside the throat. Struggling for the release the creature pulled against the clamps before the Hytiea child's lungs started operating breathing into the creature's windpipe as slowly was comatose again. "That was- with no intended emotions but- Beautiful." Dalek Jest said out loud. "I agree." A Scientist said emotionless. "But let us study this, the Hytiea child is definitely not a parasite nor symbiotic more of a neutral status of organism. It seemed to need a live host in order to latch it's self and incubate, Martians though do not need oxygen or nitrogen to sustain breathing-." "A neutral gas that would be universal for all humanoid hosts for respiration perhaps." A Scientist declared in Dalek Jest's summary. "Indeed, a neutral organism that feeds a neutral gas, but what is the purpose of this interaction?" The Lab was silent for a moment as the Hytiea child floated watching it's sibling latched to the 'Martian'. "They no idea, curious kills Meows!!!!!" It thought maniacally. " Shall we initiate internal scans?" Another Scientist said. "We may." Dalek Jest insisted before the glass wall opened and three of the Scientist Daleks including Jest approached the Hytiea child and it's host moving past the egg and stood about 2 feet in front of them. Then moving their mechanical eyes towards the Martian and the Hytiea child. "Do no get close." The Hytiea Child in the tube thought maniacally feeling jumpy and excited. Then using the x-ray vision seeing the Martian's green organs and the Hytiea child inserting the incubator inside the Martian windpipe, then feeling threatened by the proximity of the Daleks the Hytiea child squeezed the throat with it's tail. "Impressive, another ploy. All expect since the Hytiea child has inserted the incubator about 8 inches down the Martian's windpipe feeding this neutral gas-." "If we were to remove the Hytiea child now, we would kill the Martian from suffocation just by doing so."

"WHHAATTT!??!?!" The Hytiea child inside the tube feeling it's tiny spine tingling in complete shock. "Nothings are just too smart, smart than hunters or pink cattle together. How Nothings so smart? The Nothings must DIIIIEEE!!!!" Waiting about nearly 30 minutes later the three Scientist Daleks stared at the Martian as the rest behind them exchanged theories of what could happen next. Then staring inside the windpipe something was spat from the incubator that moved like a gas or a liquid. "What is that?" Dalek Jest mentioned as two Daleks approached curiously and used the x-ray vision to see a black substance moving through the windpipe and entered the chest cavity. Then the black substance grew black veins connecting them to the rib cage, lungs , and anything else organic. "The substance appears to be taking DNA, it's impregnating the Martian within the chest cavity." A Scientist Dalek said emotionlessly fascinated. " So that's what the Hytiea child's task is, to forcefully impregnate a host using this substance by taking DNA from the chest cavity, but to create-." Suddenly like a wet towel hitting a tiled floor the Hytiea child fell off the Maritain's face after removing the incubator right in front of the Daleks. "Alert! Alert! The Hytiea Child Has Removed Itself!! Seal The Biohazard Wall!!!" Dalek Jest panicked as an alarm sounded through out the entire ship before the glass wall quickly trapped the Four Daleks in with the Loose Hytiea Child and the One in the Tube a little annoyed by the Daleks panic. Standing completely still the Daleks watched as the Hytiea Child weakly moved around climbing up the glass wall behind them ignoring the Daleks while 5 Black armored Daleks entered the lab responding to the alarm. "What is it doing?" One of the Black Daleks asked witnessing the Hytiea child moving slowly within the lab. Then it fell from the ceiling after climbing up landing on it's back. "It's dying." One of the Scientist Daleks realized. "It suffocated itself ." Dalek Jest added as a Scientist Dalek reached slowly with his suction cup arm and touched it by the center. Then the Hytiea child's limbs grabbed a hold of the suction cup, the Scientist Dalek knew that the Hytiea child was dead. "It is dead." Dalek Jest said surprised before looking down into the tube feeling no emotion or fear for the spidery creature's life only to him it was a test subject and that alone. "Report." Said the Dalek Emperor on coms. "Explain for this Alert. EXPLAIN!!!" "The Hytiea child that we used for the experimentation is-dead." Dalek Jest said as the Scientist Dalek with the Hytiea child's body tossed it against the metal wall. "DEAD!?!?!" The Dalek Emperor screamed feeling a rush of anger infused with his power. " But the reason was because it had finished it's task. It seemed to inject a form of stem cells that are now shaping into an embryo inside the Ice Warrior's chest cavity ." Dalek Jest Said nervously trying to please his leader. Calming down hearing the explanation the Emperor calmed down instantly. " Strange. I never heard of a species that could die that way. Never have we encountered a race so- perfect as far as we know." The Emperor said on coms. " Resume all tasks ." As everyone continued objectives and tasks, Dalek Jest and The other Scientists waited outside the glass wall while one scientists examined the corpse of the Hytiea child on a table inside of a blue tray as he picked and probed it with such emotionless fascination and curiosity using a small, flat, rectangular, shaped probe replacing the suction cup to move cut flesh and the corpse laid in it's light green blood having no violent reaction to the tray or the scalpel covered in a Blue gel. The live Hytiea Child watched in shock of the Daleks own technological advancements compared to any other species it- 'remembered 'as it floated in the blue gel. Seeing the body of it's sibling cut open and not a single drop of the acidic blood fell onto the floor wondered if there is even a way to kill the Daleks at all. "Nothings are just- too- too smart. What are they ? And if they smart why would they keep me alive and let spawn grow rather than kill now?" The Hytiea child thought. A moment later there was a sudden 'Crack' sounding and the Martian to awaken screaming in pain. The 'Crack' sound as if it was a branch being smashed by a boulder while the Ice warrior's looked around seeing the Daleks beginning to stare at him again cold and emotionlessly. He felt enraged and confused before feeling something moving around inside his chest causing him to moan in disbelief looking down seeing nothing was astray with it. "What- What did you-." Another 'Crack' busted from the Martian's chest cause him to let only out a painful silent gape and his eyes widen watering in fear. Then feeling a massive sharp pain from the Ice Warrior's chest, gasping for breath from the Crack emitting from inside him, The Green alien looked up in anger and desperate saying. " He'll find you all Daleks!!! The Oncoming Storm will find You All a-." The Daleks all at once after hearing those words "The Oncoming Storm" almost every single one of their tiny hearts stopped for a second but Dalek Jest only moved forward towards the glass wall looking at the Martian seeing him moan feeling whatever slithered within chest interrupting him. The Hytiea Child could smell from even the airtight tube and inside a Blue gel a familiar scent emitting from the Daleks which surprised it- Fear. "The Nothings are afraid of- a storm?" It thought. "The Strom tried to Ice Warrior." Dalek Jest said feeling his veins boiling with hate. "He tried to stop us, but it is because of him we live again from his own Hate." But then whatever crawled inside the Martian's chest seemed to bite and tear broken ribs and flesh causing the Martian to scream in pain as the creature within instinctively pushed and bite it's way from inside. Then with a splatter and splash of dark green blood tossed against the glass wall shrouding the Daleks view of the Martian. "Clean the Blood." Dalek Jest ordered before from the inner side of the glass wall three nozzles appeared from the ceiling and quickly sprayed water down the glass washing the green blood down to the floor along with the water create a puddle of a mixture of the blood and water, yet instead of the water clinging to the glass it seemed to drop down with the puddle expanding into a small pond because of the watertight glass wall . Now seeing the Martian with blood pouring from his chest and dropping to the 10 inch deep pond, finally a small head rammed from the bleeding chest and the Martian felt weak as his entire chest cavity poured out gallons of the dark green blood into the water. Slowly the Martian's vision became dark no longer feeling anymore pain in his chest and fear, only a feeling as- if he was released from a leash that held him and he faded into the darkness hearing a screech. That screech came from a small snake like creature peeking out of the dead Martian's chest, the creature had no eyes or ears only a mouth screeching to it's own birth revealing a tiny, second retractable mouth. The creature had no face only a dome shaped head above the mouth, covered in the green blood of it's mixture of pale white skin and patches of green skin. "Emperor, the embryo seemed to have grew into a larva-." Dalek Jest said on com's getting the Emperor's attention as soon as Jest spoke. "And what of the Martian?" The Emperor asked. "DEAD, the larva killed him by internally damaging the heart, lungs destroying the center of the ribcage and physically forcing it's self from the chest cavity." The Emperor became silent in complete shock for a moment. "So then, a born, natural, merciless killer." The Emperor said as the snake creature crawled from the Martian's chest and seeing the Daleks made it rush to a corner away from them and watched in anger as it coiled it's body in the water while it's headed poked from the level of the water. " This creature my children and brothers, us survivors of Bad Wolf. We have found something right beneath our eye for a long time, hiding from us within our shadows. All this time The Dalek race chased after Perfection by exterminating all lower creature's and those that stood in our way still our purpose of creation, all this time we've searched for ways to improve the Dalek race in scientific methods to peruse Perfection. No, we did not find Perfection my fellow Daleks. IT- HAS-FOUND-US." The Scientists and Jest agreed, staring at the larva emotionlessly as it stared back with curiosity and anger. "I dub this stage of life of the spawn of the Hytiea Child, the Hytiea Larva and I title all of Larva's brothers and sisters as The Perfect Organism. And I declare to those who maybe enemies to the Hytiea or has any way of countering their perfection is to be Exterminated on sight." "We Shall Exterminate All Enemies Of The Hytiea!!!" A Drone within the Emperor's chamber. Then he started to chant 'Exterminate' over and over till 20 more began to chant along feeling nothing but not anger, not rage, Hate. Then the Entire chamber began chanting with nothing but pure hatred even the Emperor chanted 'Exterminate' with his massive voice. Then those patrolling the Emperor's ship including 85357 feeling hate boiling in his veins chanted 'Exterminate', and every Dalek within the fleet hearing the Emperor's speech chanted. The Hytiea Child and Larva listened to the Scientist Daleks and Jest chanting. "Nothings-." The Larva thought smelling the absolute Hate spewing from the Daleks. " are not so bad." "Agree spawn." The Hytiea Child said back inside the Larva's mind. "But that does not make them my Allie exactly Nothings." "All Dalek units of Warships 43x hundred , 52x hundred, 70x hundred, and 85x hundred return to your Warships. Your Orders are to find all Hytiea and bring them to The Dalek Emperor's airspace, find any other life form that is an enemy to the Hytiea and Exterminate them, and all Dalek units of Warship 32x thousand report to the Bridge with the Hytiea child and Larva." The Emperor braked as thousands of Daleks disappeared into thin air and appeared on their designated ships before dashing into the darkness while Dalek Jest had used his computer Brian to connect to the environmental controls of the other side of the lab where the larva was and created a filtered drain to send the water and green blood into the drain.

Few minutes later after easily capturing the larva in a tube full of the blue gel Dalek Jest held both the Child and Larva in a different robot hand approaching to his crew about 49 daleks in total including Supreme Dalek in the Bridge with the Dalek Emperor. The entire crew was mostly Brown and Black armored Daleks with the four Blue Medical daleks and the Supreme. "Dalek Crew 32x hundred, you were the ones that had discovered the Hytiea with your own eye and was almost affected with your own lives if it weren't for our superior minds, technology, and our sacrifice to lose every bit of our once inferior bodies to feel only one emotion. "Wait, one emotion?" The Hytiea child thought confused. "But when Green said ' Storm' you were all afraid." " The Nothings are afraid of something?" The Larva asked confused as well. "Something of a storm as you were birthing, yet seemed to say as being than storm." The Hytiea Child replied. "I will fear no storm." The Larva thought manically and eager. "There is an underground abandoned Dalek base left 700 years ago after the war of the Cybermen on a tropical planet filled with ingenious and feral lifeforms perfect to breed the Hytiea children you have now my children." "Oh, so you are their mother." The Hytiea Child thought.

( Hello, it's me again Just hoping you've enjoyed the last 3 chapters and for those who have been wondering how the Dalek Empire is still alive and how there is a Dalek Empreror ( Do not read this notification unless you've watched Doctor who Episode "Parting of Ways" because of spoilers If You Do I will HAUNT YOUR NIGHTMARES!!!) I did not excalty make this up yet this Emperor still has Human DNA expect the other Daleks he had refabricated, and actually if you saw "Parting of Ways" what did Happen to the Daleks bombing earth? You see Bad Wolf wiping out only the Emperor's ship from the universe but not the Daleks Bombing Earth, we can assume Bad Wolf did but just explain how there is a Dalek Emperor and the Empire is still alive. Okay hope you enjoyed and I will post the next Chapter which will invovle ( Whose who watched Alien/ Aliens will understand) LV-246. Bye, Bye Be prepared on the 28th)


	6. Chapter 5: Derelict (Short)

Meanwhile light years away another Dalek ship orbited around a small, grey planet next to a gas giant yet the ship was different, it had a hull made up of about 12 cubes. In the Bridge instead of a Red Dalek, a white armored dalek with a massive , round head, had golden spheres below in rows of four just like any other, and instead of a Blue mechanical eye the vison was fully colored instead of blue and round lights on top of his head. Suddenly an alarm sounded through out the entire ship as it was hitting orbit of a nearby planet covered in dark clouds . " Alert! Alert! Unidentified audio transmission from the planet's surface!" The White Supreme Dalek announced in a high pitched tone. "Opening External communications." One white Dalek Drone said in the background. Then on the Bridge a male voice sounded out. "This is the Experimental Bio-weapons ship Genesis, We-." Suddenly in the background of the voice a massive 'Crack' and a painful groan spoke. " We- *Pant*have experience a containment breach with our experiments, our stasis ponds had malfunctioned and They just Swarmed us. Do- *CRACK!!*" The Crack sounded louder in the background. "Do not enter the ship!!! DO NOT ENTER THE STASIS PONDS !!! I REPEAT! DO NOT ENTER THE STASIS PONDS!!!" Then the voice stopped. "Supreme Dalek, the audio is a looped recording dating 5 years after it's start." Another White Dalek Drone said with it's suction cup hand on a sphere in the wall "Ignore the Warning, Trace the source of the Recording." The white Supreme ordered before the drones behind him said in synch "We obey." An hour later on the planet's surface it was nothing more than fresh solid rock made by the magma heating up from below, and a strong, and powerful winds tossing tiny shards of rocks and pebbles. Inside a trekking group of six white daleks marched in a single direction with no fear of the high speed winds, then in the distance as somehow the winds died down the Daleks noticed something. A lifeless ship laying on it's left side, the ship was black as the darkness in space, had the shape of a crescent. " Experimental Bio-Weapons ship Genesis acquired, approaching now." A Dalek Drone said on coms as the team of 10 daleks approached the ship. Finding a 13 feet tall hole inside the hull of the ship the Daleks entered into a corridor and headed straight to the right. The corridor had amazing craftsmanship, looked completely alive and breathing. Then the Daleks entered on what seemed to be a bridge, and in the center was a console with something dead. Approaching the platform two Daleks looked at the corpse before hovering about 3 feet in the air as a tiny jet beneath emitting a yellow flame. The two Daleks had landed softly in front of the massive corpse. It was about 14 feet tall had a strange suit on it's body with the same texture of the room, and the creature seemed to have a small snout. The rest of the Daleks scanned the room till one found a ledge going 4 feet tall. Using his hovering jet the Dalek was able to scale the ledge and land softly. " I shall search for the source of the transmission ." The Dalek on the ledge said in coms. " Proceed." The Supreme White Dalek said before the Dalek at the ledge continued through another corridor. " We have found a unidentified corpse on the bridge's console, it's humanoid about 15 feet tall and 7 inches cause of death is-." Noticing a small wound in the right side of the chest the two Daleks figured swiftly that was how it died. "It appeared to have died from a wound of the chest cavity, yet the bones are pushed outwards as if something emerged from inside the chest." The two Daleks were silent in shock even the white Supreme Dalek for a second. "Do a carbon date reading on the corpse." The Supreme Dalek ordered. "Initiating Carbon Dating." Then the two Daleks had analyzed the corpse using their computer brains to scan it. "Carbon Dating Complete. The Humanoid has been dead 52 thousand years." The Supreme Dalek felt confused. "Yet the Recording is dated five years, has the transmission been shut off?" Then the lone dalek wandering down the corridor found a tiny chamber seeing a large blue orb floating above a 12 meter drop and a strange worn console hanging by a thread that looked like a water like gel surfaced against a Black line within a white area. " I Shall scan the data for Intel on the transmission." The Dalek Drone said before placing his suction cup hand within the gel and touched the white area. "The transmission was shut off 5 years ago, yet- an hour later it was turned back on after it was shut off." The Dalek said on coms. "Shut it down, and disintegrate it ." The Supreme Dalek ordered. "I Obey." The Dalek drone replied before the blue orb faded quickly into the darkness and the darkness swarmed the chamber. " You War. You Fire." Said a disfigured voice tossed from the shadows of the chamber. Looking around emotionlessly fearless the Dalek twirled it's head 360 degrees slowly and carefully. "All Drone 64x million units report to the bridge!" The Dalek supreme barked causing the Dalek to jump in his armor as a reflex like a YouTuber reacting to a jump scare. The reaction caused the Dalek to be annoyed figuring somehow the voice was only the Orb powering down. Noticing inside his armor two of the suctions attached to wires leading to the computer brain above, reaching for the wires and placing the suctions on different parts of the brain. Then looking back at the tiny screen seeing the Orb-Gone!!! The console as well 2 feet in front of the Dalek just disappeared into thin air, now the Dalek was terrified feeling three drops of sweat pouring his blobish form before like a loyal dalek he headed back to the bridge with the terrifying sensation of something within the shadows stalking him, but being skeptic keep the fear back thinking it was only the fearsome gusts banging against the ship, or maybe the frail Orb fell into the pit below. Suddenly there was a massive quake within the ship which gave the Dalek emotionless relief knowing it was the Orb. Finally the entire drone unit entered the Bridge surrounding a 6 feet long hole with what looks like a tripod with thick ropes, a and a bit of climbing gear, yet there was also a box filled with climbing rope and grapples. The box had dust on it yet from the daleks' vison they saw a logo of a large, yellow' capital 'W' and in small Bold word's above it said "Weyland Yutani Corporation" and below the 'W' was "Nostermo". And on the tripod it said in weird font "Seegson" and only that. "By the looks of the size of the tripod and language without the universal translators it appears that humans came across here. The single manned grappling suggests that two men Grappled it down into what obviously seems to be the Stasis ponds mentioned in the transmission, the tripod came here 15 years after the leftover equipment."

The lead drone dalek said. "Activating advanced Vision." One of the Daleks said out loud before through the mechanical eye a dark vison saw white marks leading to the hole. The White marks seemed to be boot prints around the hole expect two which looked like a road with no middle line. "I am seeing drag marks from the hole, as if the humans were- dragging one of their own." "One of them of was wounded?" One of the Daleks theorized. " Perhaps, yet I do not see any blood or signs of emergency medical operations, it seemed no was physical injuries." The Drone Dalek using it's secondary vison and turning it off. "The only way to complete our investigation is if we are to enter the Stasis ponds. We shall hover about 12 feet off the ground to avoid contact with whatever biological weapon." The leader Drone suggested. "Permission granted to enter the Stasis Ponds via hover jets, recommended to hover about 12 feet above the ground. Proceed with investigation." The Big headed Supreme Dalek said on coms. " We obey!!" All the drone Daleks said in synch before they began to hover with the sound of a eruption beneath them, one by one the Daleks descended into the hole. The leader drone went down first till each member of his unit followed down going deeper, and deeper , and deeper till the leader drone saw below seeing 5 massive, 30 feet deep, pits with a mist covering what is inside the pits. Eggs, lowering carefully above the pits till about 12 feet over the eggs the drone daleks made a stop looking down at the eggs. "This is definite that we have entered a stasis- chambers, not pond. There appear to be eggs with no shelling." The Drones looking around pits and counting swiftly till the lead Drone said. " About 2, 561 eggs in total." "Data Mark 3 eggs so they can be safely teleported to the laboratory, Dravos may figure out what they are on Skaro" The Supreme dalek commanded.

( Hey everyone, Hope you enjoyed this short chapter so far and I will say is if you guys are real fans of the Alien franchise or Aliens vs. Predator if you played AvP classic you notisticed it came from the Marine campaign chapter 'Derelict' and if you are wondering. NOO!!! I'm not doing 'Engineers' like Promethus or Alien Covenat from my opinain they were aweful. I will use 'Pilots' which I think that name came from Aliens vs. Predator 2 Primial Hunt and was the only time they meantioned in Corprate Campiagn and if you ever played that game you know what I'm going to meantion but not yet and all you fellow Whovians or those who never played AvP2 Primial Hunt if you don't know what I'm talking about you may need to do research. Also even though I will not meantion the 'Engineers' I will Include meantion- you know what I mean if not don't worry about research I will put it in. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and for the wait of such a short chapter I will post the next chapter next week just to make it up for you guys, See ya.)


	7. Chapter:6 Setting Up Home

Inside the darkness of a old facility with white metal walls covered in dust and shadow, with small piles of red dirt in corridors that fell from rusting cracks leading from the crust above, and tiny foreign arachnids had made their black homes in rooms by consuming the dirt that fell from the dying ceilings. Then suddenly the lights in every room and corridor lit up from a dim glow to bright as a sun, the alien spiders feared this change and hide in any shadow they could find. Finally in the Command center of the massive structure a massive blue light summoned 54 Daleks, the brown drones, black security, 4 green scientists including Dalek Jest holding both the Hytiea child and the Hytiea Larva in a large metal claw within their glass tubes and one Scientist Dalek had the Hytiea eggs covered in orange powder in a cart surrounded by glass. "Wait, where here now?" The Hytiea child asked confused along with the larva. "I thinks it is a Nothing Hive, but seem left behind." The Larva replied noticing the cracks in the ceiling. " Drone unit 4x thousand begin repairs on interior structure and exterminate all forgiven matter, Drone unit 5x thousand search for any debris and activate Teleportation Locker to make sure nothing can teleport in or out." The Red Supreme Dalek ordered. "We obey." All Drone Daleks said in synch before leaving the Command Center and the Supreme looked towards the black daleks to his right. "Security unit 7x thousand you are to find the defense systems and, use simulations to test them, Security unit 8x thousand half of you are to remain here and jam possible nearby enemy long range communications and other half monitor any foreign short range." "We obey." The Black armored Daleks said before half of them exited the room and the other half headed to a nearby sphere in the walls of the room and place their suction cup arms on the spheres. "Scientist 544361 and 7668769 you are to produce two more Drone units in the laboratory and 8653754 and 4563247 you are to set the Hytiea Larva specimen in a holding cell and cryo freeze the Hytiea child for precautions and set the Hytiea eggs in the lab." "We obey." All Scientist Daleks and Dalek Jest said in synch while exiting the Command center. "Wait, produce? Does mean we see how Nothings are born?" The Larva asked mentally out loud. " Let hope not they born like Pink Cattle or Hunters. So clean and no blood." The Hytiea child thought emotionlessly disgusted. " Wait Nothings call you 'Child', and say they- Freeze you. What think that mean?" The Larva thought emotionlessly paranoid. "Freeze mean, is- make still in cold. One jumper had been freeze and last long. But I-WANT-TO-JUMP!!!" The Hytiea child thought enraged as it tried to move within the blue gel yet it kept it in place. Meanwhile Drone 85357's unit separately by individual searching the corridors, hallways, and rooms seeing the other drone unit using a tiny metal, three fingered claw with a blue welding arch. They were hovering towards the cracks and using them to seal up the cracks as some used their weapon to just make the piles of dirt disappear into thin air with just one shot of a white light and a humming sound. Not a single pile of dirt survived , as 85357 entered a room with a dead machine about 20 meters tall and sinking into a metal abyss below. The machine looked like a top or a giant mani wheel with a thin body reaching towards the Dalek and the lit abyss bellow. Seeing a sphere mounted in front of the machine 85357 approached it and placed his suction cup hand on it. Then with a massive ' Roar' the machine awakened and glowed red with anger, 85357 backed away from the sphere. "The Teleportation Locker is online and fully functional." 85357 Reported on coms. "Attention all units!" The Supreme Dalek said on an intercom system getting every Daleks' attention as they worked. " The Teleportation Locker is online. No ship or time-traveling device shall enter or exit the facility expect for Emergency Temporal Shifting, but will completely drain your power cells and all your life support systems will go offline till you can manually reboot the cells." The Supreme Dalek announced through the entire building even the Hytiea heard it and understood some of what the Supreme said. " Power- cell?" The Hytiea child thought confused as the Scientist Daleks had entered a colossal laboratory about over 500 meters large filled with thousands of equipment including a massive room on the other side of the lab huge enough to house 17 families and had more robotic arms inside on the top of the room reveled by a thick glass window. "Wow, better than what pink cattle use. But better not restrain like what happen to 6 Hive. Rather dumb die like some pink cattle do to self than be jumped, hope painful." The Hytiea Larva thought as Dalek Jest approached a wall where a mechanism erected from the wall giving a white, cold, mist burst from within wall. "Well, this where I go. Bye spawn, you may die first than I will." The Hytiea Child said emotionlessly as Dalek Jest set the glass tube with the Hytiea child within inside the mechanism before the mechanism gently grasped the tube before retreating back inside the wall and the Hytiea child could feel it's entire body lock up and freeze and slowly as it's mind did. Both the larva and Dalek Jest didn't really care about the Hytiea child, they both stayed emotionless yet when Jest looked at the Larva and the Larva looked back they both felt- Nothing. Yet somehow a dark connection had began to form as two emotionless creatures stare for only a second all they could feel was Nothing. But after breaking the dark trance Dalek Jest headed to the room on the other side of the lab two other Scientist Daleks approach a machine making up an cold, silver, arch with two spheres on each opposite side of the arch. Above the arch was a black, metal box with a tiny metal, 3 fingered hand on top of the arch and a massive hatch behind the arch as two of the Scientist Daleks placed their suction cup hands on the spheres, then the tiny metal hand awoken clasping the air with it's soft metal fingertips. The Hytiea Larva witnessed as Dalek Jest waited for the fourth Scientist Dalek to place his suction cup hand on a sphere next to the glass window. The Box above opened completely as another white, cold mist erupted from within the box revealing- embryos. Pale, small, embryos the size of a marble covered in frost encased by a thin, clear, plastic. As the Larva as emotionlessly it was tossed by Dalek Jest hard against the metal ground out of the glass container not really caring for being tossed in like a piece of trash only focused on the process the two other Daleks were performing smelling a familiar pheromone emitting from the box and through the glass. "Nothings- Freeze selves? But they smell *sniff* young. Wait is that where Nothing children come from?" The Hytiea Larva thought as the claw reached carefully into the box above and gently grabbed a embryo from the front of inside and pulled it gently from the box and set it inside the arch hanging it's self down like a piece of string. "Activating Ageing Sequence." The Scientist Dalek on the left side of the arch spoke as the inner sides of the arch glowed yellow shining on the embryo, then the plastic object holding the embryo disappeared into the air. Slowly the embryo grew losing it's clear substance, the embryo was growing tentacles as the hatch behind the arch opened up as an opened Drone Dalek armor waited as the embryo had it's brain grew from above a closed eye. The Hytiea Larva was shocked seeing what is best explained was black magic as the creature grew to a fully grown unconscious Dalek with his tentacles dangling and lifeless and the yellow light faded. "How by the Mothers ." The Larva thought emotionlessly shocked as the hand not being strained by the Dalek placing him inside the armor before it automatically closed up. Then the blue,mechencail, eye lit up as the Dalek inside gained consciousness. "Identify yourself." The Scientist Dalek on the right barked. "I-am, Dalek Drone 776345- leader of Drone unit 8x thousand." The Newborn Dalek Drone replied as the larva started to feel it's skin- tighten all of a sudden. "Oh, what timing guess my turn to grow." The Larva thought as it slowly slithered to the left corner like a snake, but it's skin made it difficult as it tightened up harder and harder till it only was 3 feet away from the corner and it curled up into a coil. Dalek Jest witnessed as skin was loosing from the Hytiea Larva and waited knowing that the Larva was turning into-. "Perfection." He said out loud.

Meanwhile an entire Security unit entered another room with 50 highly technical computers with tiny blue lights flickering on and off mounted on the walls filling the entire room making up to small screens, a sphere was planted in some parts of the room and every Security dalek inside headed to a sphere per dalek. Once each dalek attached their suction cup hand to a sphere a swarm of data rushed inside their computer brains above to the actual daleks minds, loading millions bits of data. "Planet shields are 100% functional." One of the Daleks to the left of the room reported aloud. "External Atmospheric Transmatter systems offline and on standby for destroying all organic plant life." Another Dalek to the end of the room said. "Tractor -beams fully functional, simulations indicate 2.67% chance of malfunction, will notify idle Drone units for repairs." Another dalek reported out loud at the lower left of the room. "Non-lethal gases fully functional, simulations indicate 0.4% chance of malfunction, will notify idle Drones for repairs ." The Dalek to the center right also said out loud. "Anti-air turrets fully functional for below orbit combat, simulations indicate 0.65% chance of malfunction, will notify idle Drone units for repairs." Another dalek on the left side said aloud while the Daleks felt all the data flowing into their minds like a fast river swelling inside. "Anti-orbital turrets fully functional, simulations indicate 0% of malfunction and full stability." One other dalek said reported as well feeling like it's organic mind was infinite. " Deadlock on physical entrance to planet's surface needs full attention. Will notify idle Dalek Security units immediately to deadlock Physical entrance." Another Dalek reported before in synch removing their suction cup hands from a sphere and all the data dissipated in their minds. "Status report on Defenses." The Supreme Dalek asked on all the security daleks in the computer room in their coms. "Non- lethal defenses are ninety-seven point two functional and are need of minor repairs, Notify idle Drone units to commence repairs on the Tractor-beams, commence repairs to the Non-lethal gases storage for possible leaks, and examine the shield generators for possible exterior errors that were not examined in the data. Lethal defenses are ninety- eight percent functional and are need of minor repairs, notify idle drones to repair anti-air turrets and examine the anti-orbital turrets for exterior errors. And Physical entrance must be deadlocked to prevent sonic weapons and tools to force open the entrance, notify idle security units to initiate deadlocking." "Confirming status report on defenses, idle Drone units will be notified, Security unit 8x thousand you are to head to the entrance of the facility and initiate deadlocking of the entrance." The Supreme dalek ordered. "We Obey!" The Security unit in the computer room said in synch before exiting. "Power at full capacity of underground station 1, powering up stations 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20,21, 22, and 23. All 19,867stations will be powered up in planet's 30:47 hours." The Supreme Dalek standing on a platform mentioned as more lights within different parts of the base lit up, but from orbit an minute ago inside a spacecraft, a computer within the bridge set off an alarm sounding out the entire ship as a nearby humanoid creature sprinted to it and jumped right on to a chair front of the alien computer with a red screen tone tapping at sort of touch screen of buttons on the chair. The a crew of maybe 70 individuals entered the Bridge. "What's going on?" One member of the crew spoke in an foreign language with a male tone as on the computer screen three lines had formed up into a triangle zooming into the position where the sun shined upon and the triangle kept zooming till a yellow mark was displayed into a structure. "Got an energy reading, on the surface- no there's something inside the crust. Got a huge energy signal coming from beneath the hunting ground's crust about 47 miles from the human hunters camp below." The Humanoid in the chair spoke out loud as a taller figure approached the one within the chair. "Energy signal?" The taller figure asked as more about 50 other humanoids entered the bridge with haste asking to the crowd of the situation. "That can't be right, there shouldn't be any temples below." The tall figure said looking at the computer screen. "Its not a temple my Elder." The Humanoid in chair said zooming in getting a closer look. "What?" The tall figure said towards the humanoid as 40 more humanoids poured in on the confusion. "They're just - rooms. Rooms running on an something similar to our plasma generators but I can't seem to lock on the source." The Humanoid said before on the screen 4 more structures appeared connected to massive corridors. "Whoa, you saw that too?" The Tall figure asked as the other nodes. "Try to call Home, other clans may need to hear about this." The crowd got bigger from more humanoids gathering and asking what was going on as the humanoid on the chair pressed a button on the arm of the chair and suddenly a noise emitted from the computer. It almost sounded like a bird meowing while mixed with the sound of a motor boat hitting dry concrete. " Wait what is that now?" The Humanoid within the chair said confused while the Tall one realized something as he shocked. "Something is jamming our Communications system, meaning whatever is down their does not know were here and would not want us." The Tall humanoid said out loud and the entire crowd even the humanoid in the chair to be shocked, turning around towards the crowd. "Listen up Young bloods and Unbloods!" The Tall humanoid barked getting the entire attention massive crowd about 500 hundred standing in a large doorway. "Something down on the Hunting Ground's crust just awoken, and is jamming anyway of contacting 'Home' and maybe other clans. For all I know is that another race maybe and technologically advanced as we have a base set up and they don't want to be bothered. So-." The Tall Humanoid hesitated for a moment leaving the other humanoids silent. "We will leave peacefully." The other humanoids stayed silent. "What of the humans in the Grounds?" One of the humanoids in the crowd asked as few tried to ask the same question was interrupted. "We leave them too in peace and hope whatever now is inside the crust of the Grounds will give them a better fate than we have. But all of you must gear up now in case they aren't peaceful as we may hope. Go!" The Tall humanoid barked before every humanoids marched down a corridor from the bridge to what appears to be a massive armory. The Armory held thousands of weapons, spears, blades, plasma weaponry, and masks made of a silver like metal with cold, grey lenses, and a what looks like a three dotted laser sight on the right side of the mask.

( Hello, Just want to meantion that the next chapter will be short so next Week I'll post it. And Also I want to say that I could'nt find anything that can truely be tied to the reproudtion cycle of the Daleks expect Embyros, but I hope you've enjiyed this chapter as I did and _I see you all Pink Cattle later_. ( J.K not a Xenomorph)


	8. Chapter 7: Skaro (Short)

Light-years away the same dalek ship made up of cubes had just exited teleportation seeing another small fleet of Dalek ships similar to the one entering, behind the fleet was a massive, red, sandy planet as it was torn asunder into thousand of pieces. "Entering Non-Time Locked Skaro airspace, permission to enter Time Locked Skaro." The White, gold, big headed dalek asked on coms to the other ships. "What is your reason to entering Skaro?" Another White big headed Supreme Dalek asked feeling a slight bit of emotionless paranoia. "We are scout warship 5466467356x billion, carrying three unidentified lifeforms that Dravos may need to examine." The first Supreme Dalek answered. "Standby, informing Dravos." Then somehow on the planet's surface inside a room where a creature sat inside a force field of wires rasping with each breath like a dying purring cat. "Dravos." Said one of the guarding Supreme Daleks said from a console in front of the creature. "Yes Supreme 753466367x thousand?" The Creature spoke with strength and slight pure emotional joy. "A Scout warship, 5466467356x billion has entered the airspace saying they have three unidentified life forms." But the creature then felt confused yet slightly suspicious. "Where exactly did they find these lifeforms?" The Creature asked. "Standby." The Supreme Dalek said before using it's computer Brian to scan inside the ship 's data and extracted the data from within. "Flight data indicates a planet within- the LV-system Dravos." "LV system?" The Creature known as Dravos thought with just a flash of memory came from that name. "LV system where have I- tell the scout ship to be ready to enter Skaro." Dravos ordered into the console. Then Suddenly a massive opening ripped through space in front of the planet showing an alternate version of the planet whole again somehow and millions and millions of Dalek ship surrounded the entire planet from within the massive Rip. Then the dalek ship had entered the Rip and slowly it had closed itself, a moment later inside a laboratory on the surface of the planet the entire crew of the scout ship waited as they had a glass box with the three dark green eggs inside covered in Orange powder. Then from the entrance of the laboratory as they heard a 'Whirrr' noise approaching like one of their own, but as the door opened to a man entered in a dalek's bottom half. The man was covered in old and faded burns wore a black, plain, shirt with almost a rubber texture, he had a metal frame at the back of his skull had a metal claw for a right hand as it hovered around the console in front of him covered with hundreds of switches and buttons before him, his eyes were completely shut with one large, blue, robotic eye above them. "So then, is this the lifeforms you and you have found?" The man asked slightly not interested or impressed by his tone. "Correct." One of the Daleks answered. "And where exactly did you find these eggs?" The Man asked again approaching the glass container and looked at the eggs covered in the orange powder with his large blue eye embedded in his forehead. "On a dead planet at the LV- section inside an unidentified spacecraft, the spacecraft emitted a warning transmission that seemed to have turned off by humans after two possible casualties 15 years later after the first possible casualty and was turned back on manually an hour after it was turned after the second possible casualty." The Lead drone answered with detail. "An unidentified ship?" Dravos said out loud. "Were there any crew in the ship?" Asking now a bit interested. "There was one on a bridge's console but it died from something emerging from within it's chest. Also was the one who had started the transmission." Feeling even more interested and a bit curious as he stared at the eggs. " Why is there Xertinmues powder on these eggs?" Dravos asked. "The eggs can detect pheromones my Emperor, and here is a recording of the transmission." The lead Drone said before Dravos felt excited. "Yes, play the recording." Dravos demanded excited before the same transmission emitted from the dalek himself. "This is the Experimental Bio-weapons ship Genesis, We- *Crack*." We- *Pant*have experience a containment breach with our experiments, our stasis ponds had malfunctioned and They just Swarmed us. Do- *CRACK!!*Do not enter the ship!!! DO NOT ENTER THE STASIS PONDS !!! I REPEAT! DO NOT ENTER THE STASIS PONDS!!!" Dravos was surprised after listening to the audio. "And yet a couple did enter the Stasis ponds." Dravos thought to himself. "Tell your Supreme to ready the ship, I must gather a few thing before we leave." Dravos said before heading towards the door. "You are leaving Skaro with us?" The Leader Drone said feeling emotionless concerned. "Oh do not worry my child. Dravos replied with a grin looking towards the Leader Drone. "I feel much better after meeting with The Doctor."

( Hello again, want to say sorry for how short this chapter was but I want to say " How the Who did Dravos survive a bunch of eternial dying. sewage daleks?" is that this is another flaw from BBC is that they did not think of and that is an emerancy produre that would be used in case of a situation that did not invovle the Doctor's cunning acts. But let's just say that the Daleks burnt all the " sewage" before it exploded the entire city. Welt hoped you enjoyed this chapter and it will be a month before I post the next to give me more time, so good bye and see you next month.)


	9. Chapter 8 Unexpected Intruders

Back in the Empire's Laboratory in inside the tropical planet's crust as Dalek Jest watched a creature within the other side of the glass wall as it's green and pale skin slowly shed thin as stretched out gum. Yet in the background the other Scientist Daleks had used scalpel and probes to cut apart and manipulate the two hatched Hytiea eggs studying it with such emotionless fascination as they used their internal scanning to study the flesh and tissue of the eggs. Dalek Jest was astonished by the metamorphosis of the larva as the stretched skin had completely covered in a massive ball of molting skin almost like a cocoon, and he waited less of an hour of observation. Till finally something poked from the skin, a claw peeked from the skin dark as the night sky and sharper to the point than a pin needle. "The Larva has transformed!" Dalek Jest announced before hearing the announcement the rest of the scientists causally moved away from the eggs and headed towards the glass.

The skin cocoon was slowly and silently being pierced from beneath by a claw tearing through as something within was breathing silently and another claw had poked at the skin, like cutting cheese the second claw opened up through the skin as the first extended to a large dark green and dark shadow skin from a long arm with a texture. Then as the second claw emerged from the skin something to had appeared behind the cocoon, at first it looked like a dark blade or spear till the Daleks saw a long tail attached to the massive blade curling around the skin cocoon. " A blade attached to a tail?" One of the Scientist Daleks said emotionlessly surprised. " Look at the texture of skin, it maybe insectoid especially from the Hytiea children." Dalek Jest mentioned as the claws had grasped the skin from the outside and gently ripped it apart till an creature with both a black and dark green exo/endoskeleton as it sat with a 3 feet long skull with a plain dome head into it's bent knees. It's mouth was covered by a black fleshy skin while it rose it's faceless head towards the Daleks at the other side of the glass window, the 'lip guard' had lifted up revealing a pair of nasty sharp whether jaws as it gave off an aggressive and hostile 'Hiss' towards the Daleks. "_I_ _will get out Nothings_!" The creature said in it's mind as it *Hissed*. "So there you finally are 'Hytiea Drone'." Dalek Jest said before the new form of Hytiea stood on it's hind legs and slowly approached the glass. Placing both claws on the glass and leaning forward towards Dalek Jest. But Dalek Jest only observed as it leaned in closer to the glass till Dalek Jest approached the glass till his mechanical eye was about 2 inches at the glass staring into the Hytiea Drone into it's soulless gaze back and they felt- Nothing again. This strange and emotionless starring contest didn't bother the other Daleks as they too stared back and feel this emotionless connection but it wasn't as strong as Dalek Jest and the Hytiea. " Do you wish to kill me?" Dalek Jest asked to the Hytiea before it gave a louder and more aggressive 'Hiss' as it opened it's mouth and a second mouth in a square shape with a rectangular length moved in and out in an slow aggressive manner. "I'll take that as a "Yes", and do you know why I ask?" Dalek Jest said suddenly feeling hate growing like a campfire blooms into a wildfire . "_Go on Nothing, I do not care_ _what you think."_ The Hytiea thought as it retracted it's second mouth into the first. "I also wish to kill you, all I wish to do is shoot a radioactive electrical bolt right at your chest, and watch you die a painful and quick death." "_Wait, that all?"_ The Hytiea thought emotionlessly confused. "Quick not as a kill for mercy no. I will kill you as if you were nothing more than vermin scattered somewhere in the universe, and kill every single one of your kind till you are all-." Then feeling a surge of Hate flowing in Dalek Jest and the other Daleks in the Lab, and in synch they shouted. "EXTERMINATED!!!!!!" Then the Daleks hate swiftly faded as smelling the Daleks' hate had made the Hytiea extremely blood lusting excited causing it to claw and smash at the glass bouncing like a ripple of water but not a single crack. "But you must understand Hytiea, there are still many it things we must study about you and your exotic and rare species. As much as The Dalek wish to Exterminate you as you wish to us as well, we must learn an enemy so- pure before we may or may not go to war." The Hytiea felt impatient but stopped attacking the glass and backed away. _"I guess I must_ _learn about you as well Nothing, Fine we learn you and you learn we."_ The Hytiea thought. "First we will need more test subjects to breed Hytiea. Supreme Dalek." Dalek Jest said on coms as the Supreme Dalek heard Jest. "Drone unit 8x thousand you are to enter the Planet's surface and capture four live test subjects to breed by the Hytiea." "We obey!" The Drone unit said before regrouping in a room with- holes in the walls, all circular and empty, yet right next to each about the same length of the midsection of the Dalek armor. Each Dalek Drone went into a pair of holes and stuck their weapon and plunger arm into the holes, then after a moment of mechanical noises the entire drone unit moved away from the wall and each drone had a new arms, one that seemed similar to the telsa weapon but had just the barrel shaft and had air pressure arrangements like a paintball or dart gun, the other seemed to be hook bent to a crescent curl and the hook was at the very midsection of armor. "Non-lethal Arsenal acquired, heading to Facility Exit." The Drone leader said out loud till 20 minutes later the Drones made it to a large ,metal, silver door about 70 feet wide and 100 feet tall covered in hydraulics. "Opening Facility exit." The Supreme Dalek mentioned on comms before suddenly an alarm screamed through the entire dalek structure. "Alert!!Alert!! Unidentified Spacecraft detected in orbit, sensors detect it is crashing to the Planet's surface." The Supreme Dalek said on the coms, meanwhile a Spaceship that was bending light had slowly descended as Blue, massive, flames assaulted the ship's massive size surrounding what appeared to be the engines. On the Bridge as the ship was making it's slow descent the Tall humanoid had looked among the rest. "Engines have overloaded!!! Everyone Get to the Drop pods!!!" He said as the humanoids began to dash with great speed and only a drop of adrenaline in their veins while blue sparks flew from the corridors. Then every individual made it alive and undamaged by the small sparks of plasma flying, they all entered a pod through a small hatch to their size but was large enough to fit a 300 pound man. Pressing a few buttons the hatch closed and as the ship entered the atmosphere the entire ship's behind was set ablaze. Do to the extensive damage the ship had no choice but to unveil it's self. The Ship was massive, about over 900 meters longs and 500 meters tall with a sort of beak at the front like a bird and two little like legs like a chicken which was the landing gear. And the blue flames slowly consumed the back end of the ship but as it was about to land on it's right side into a valley as hundreds of pods were spat out from the mid sides of the ship before the Pods bent through light till they couldn't be seen from a distance. "All Security units head to Facility Exit, secure the incoming crash site at these coordinates Exterminate All Survivors! Non-Lethal Drones you are to continue host capture for Hytiea reproduction, if you are to encounter any survivors of the crash capture them for interrogation and Hytiea breeding. "We obey!!" The Designated daleks said before the ship had crashed on it's side onto a peaceful valley as it slide and torn trees down into the dirt. Meanwhile the massive door opened to a shaft leading up to another Door, both the Drones and a security unit entered the shaft then began to levitate off the cold metal. Ascending to the door it had automatically opened as below a swarm of hundreds of Security daleks entered the shaft screaming "Exterminate".

On the surface maybe 2 miles away from the ship's crash site two humanoid figures stare into the distance watching the blue flames destroying what was left of the hull consuming the lading gear as well. But the Humanoids stare as on was shocked in disbelief, and the other felt shock infused with anger. "Well, we're in a real shit storm now are we?" An hour of silence later all out the entire planet expect the Daleks moving across the entire planet like a plague till a security dalek unit of 12 made it to the ship seeing the entire lower side was burnt out by the fading blue flames and the vegetation was burnt out all around the ship. " Unidentified ship acquired, commencing investigation." The leader of the unit said as a shadow from the trees saw the ship as well, yet could see the world through blue of the cold and the yellow through the warm. But the shadow itself could not see the daleks only the ship lit up like a Christmas tree with the flames decorating, the shadow then waited. The Daleks then approached the ship till they made it to a door with a red panel next to it and a strange foreign language on the panel like something similar to Japanese and Roman numerals combined . Yet within the Dalek's computer brain the language was instantly translated into English and the panel read numbers 0 to 9 . "Attempting to enter the Ship." The Security leader said before extending the suction cup hand to the panel, the suction cup then shifted and move as if it were sentient. But hearing the voice of the Security leader confused the shadow. "Wait, where is that voice coming from?" The shadow thought as a croaking echoed from the tree line. One of the daleks waiting for the door to open noticed the croaking and looked towards the tree line spinning the head 180 degrees behind him, looking through in between the trees seeing nothing but burning and charred grass. Then switching to a vision like the shadow's own the Dalek looked through tree line once more before noticing something, a foot without footwear almost animal with appears to be thin armor around the ankle. Moving up the robotic eye towards the owner of the foot it was a humanoid creature covered in light armor with a mask with a forked tongue of another creature attached well to the mouth area of the mask. Yet the Dalek noticed the humanoid was looking around as if it were confused . Taking the advantage the Dalek turned it's midsection towards the creature and aimed before a beam of light had dashed at the creature as on the humanoid's vison all he saw was a yellow beam hitting the branch below causing a blast of sparks flying all around him. Damage of the branch and the weight of the creature had caused the branch to snap and fell hard onto the ground like a rock as it roared in fear, and pain . " Unidentified humanoid acquired. It is using light bending stealth technology." The Dalek that fired his weapon said. " 7798555, 76456784, and 6646774 spilt up into the forest use advanced vison and Exterminate the humanoid!" "We obey!" Three security daleks said in synch before heading to the tree line. "Supreme Dalek, we have encounter a humanoid with light bending stealth technology." The Security leader said on comms. "All units on the surface, be advised the survivors of the crash have light bending stealth technology, primitive enough to be seen with our Advanced Vision. If units with lethal weapons do not have a clear shot of a humanoid use charge shots to disable their stealth systems and any possible use of technology." The Supreme Dalek said on coms as above the lead security dalek caused the door to open and his unit entered the ship. Waiting in the shadows another humanoid from a different section of the tree line approached the crash site noticing the door that the Security unit had opened, yet then said on another com system which echoed in the Dalek Command center being heard out loud by the Supreme Dalek. The language was similar to grunts and growls but with the computer brain was able to translate instantly. "all Unbloods and Young bloods, if you can hear me this is Unblood Dt'uogh. I heard weapons fired near the Clan ship but couldn't find the source and a airlock door is open, going in to investigate." "Dalek Security Unit 7745646x thousand, there is another survivor of the crash attempting to enter the Ship." The Supreme Dalek said on the dalek's own com system as the security unit heard the Supreme from below. "787446, you are to set up an ambush here and briefly interrogate the incoming intruder then Exterminate!" The Leader security daleks said. "I Obey!" A Security dalek with the leader said before stopping in a gigantic hallway and hide well behind rumble of a ceiling. Meanwhile another security unit moved towards the ship till one of the Daleks noticed a green glow getting his attention. Looking towards the glow and saw a green, thick, and bioluminescent liquid laying on a large rock twice the size of a human yet through the vison it could see a yellow substance. Then entering the tree line three other security daleks encountered the unit. " Security unit 7745646x thousand reporting." The Daleks said out loud as the other unit noticed them. "845437x thousand, report your status." The Squad Leader of the unit barked. "Our unit reported a survivor of the crash, we had fired a charged shot upon it by destroying a tree branch where it was standing." "Body fluid acquired." The Dalek that found the green liquid pointed out before the other Daleks did too find the liquid on the rock. "The survivor bleeds bioluminescent blood." The Leader said before they looking for more if the blood a trail of it lead away from the ship in little drops. "Proceed to finding the survivor '7745646', we shall continue to head at the ship and set up a perimeter with the rest of your unit." The Leader of the unit said before the three other Daleks followed the glowing trail. A shadow had entered the ship via the open airlock door as the Dalek stayed hidden waiting and listening for the shadow behind the debris of the ceiling. Inside the armor of Dalek he had stared at the screen connected to the feed of the mechanical eye with his large, yellow eye with no concern of his own death. Then after hearing a familiar croaking again as on his screen he had saw another humanoid moving quietly past the Dalek, patiently he waited slowly pulling a small joystick with the 'tentacle hand' causing the mechanical eye to follow the movement of the humanoid. Hearing a 'whirring' sound from his right side and looked right towards the Dalek for just a second only seeing strange debris then continued moving through the corridor. Then flipping a few switches on the console while keeping his eye trained on the humanoid. "Supreme Dalek, I have found a weakness to the Survivors, they are using thermal imagery to detect other beings. I am in pursuit and will exterminate him once I am done with brief Interrogation ." The Security Dalek said without speaking out loud of the armor before flipping the same switches and approached the humanoid shadow. "Identify!!" The Security Dalek said aloud causing the humanoid to turn towards the Dalek only to get a confused sensation seeing the strange debris. "Identify, Name and Species Immediately or You Shall be Exterminated!!!" Then seeing two lights blinking on top of the debris the humanoid switched his vision to a red theme but saw through his vison a bright white Dalek starring at him. "I-I- come in peace of the Yaujtia race and the Umber clan." The Humanoid spoke as the computer brain translated feeling not intimidated by the Dalek and felt nervous. "Analyzing Species name 'Yaujtia'." The Supreme Dalek said listening in on the conversation and using the database implanted in the computer brain. "Species Identified as Yaujtia, Culture revolves around Hunting other races for sport and religious purposes including human. Exterminate The Yaujtia." The Supreme commanded before the Security Dalek pointed his gun stick towards the humanoid. Then the Humanoid noticed the gun stick pointed right at him, yet before he could react and ran a beam of light exited the weapon and hit the Humanoid the chest. Feeling his entire body both numb and burning inside his body as the humanoid's stealth camo was instantly disabled and his entire body and skeleton glowed up like a fourth of July firework while a massive, painful, roar busted from the humanoid's burning lungs. Finally the humanoid fell on it's side feeling nothing but the cold floor and freezing air closing in on his body as well a darkness swarming the humanoid's vison. " You are Prey now." A disembodied voice whispered in the humanoid's mind he saw a shadow leaning in with a foot came in on it's sight like an animal's foot, yet the humanoid felt stiff inside in fear. " You are the first death of your blight of a race to the Dalek your soul shall bid the Black Cause well." " Yaujtia has been Exterminated, resuming to secure the Bridge." The Security Dalek said on comms before feeling a shiver of cold air somehow crawling across his tiny back, Ignoring the chill the Dalek proceeded through the corridor. Yet then The Dalek turned back looking where the humanoid laid dead on his side, the Dalek felt like something else was there but it wasn't. Assuming it was nothing the Dalek Proceeded to the Bridge.

Meanwhile as a "Yaujtia" dashed swiftly as a cheetah, his right ankle was badly dislocated and bleeding a green bioluminescent liquid leaving behind a small trail. Finally he had meet two other humanoids hanging off a tree by their claws dug into the bark for grip uncloaked. " Unblood Rjaw? What happened?" One of the Yaujtia asked noticing the bleeding ankle. " The Hosts below are surfaced here. They toke the Clan ship and attacked me by shooting at a branch, the power of the blast broke my ankle." The Humanoid explained panting feeling as he tried to gain back his strength, but the pain in his ankle caused him too fall on his bottom. The others leapt down from the trees and moved to assist. " That's not all, they fired some sort of electrical weapon, the blast fried all my gear." Rjaw said as the two examined the bleeding and dislocated ankle. "And our thermal vision can't see them, but they can see through our cloak." The two other Yaujtia were shocked looking deep into the abyss of his mask. "The Ankle is bad, It's obviously dislocated but we can't set it back here. Grab some leaves to makeshift bandages we need to stop the bleeding so they can't track us." One of the Yaujtia said focusing. "What about our med kits?" The other Yaujtia mentioned. " It's just a broken ankle hurry, they could be among us as we speak!!" The Yaujtia holding Rjaw's ankle as it bleed in his hands, the other torn up leaves off a bush and tied them all together in a long , small sheet before dashing back to his friend. "What about Dt'uogh? He's at the ship-." Then holding his breath as the Yaujtia with the leaves wrapped the bleeding ankle tightly. "Let us hope his ancestors guild to a good fate. Come on." The Yaujtia said after tying the leaves around his ankle before lifting Rjaw up and planted his entire body over his back. "We need to warn the others before this becomes a bloodbath." But soon as the night fell upon the sky and the many stars along with the many planet's within the view of the ground that this was only the beginning as the shadows above spectated with sinister, sadistic, emotionless, glee.

(Hello again, Your probably wondering after reading this chapter is " **Oh, I know what is going to happen!!**" If you do SHUT UP!!! Don't spoil it for others in the reveiws cause it would ruin the storyline for everyone else who dosn't know. But now for Predator fans if your wondering Unbloods if you did not know are just teenager Yaujtia who still are need of training yet have not actually hunted yet. And after compelling research on the Daleks and their gun sticks I've figured out what exactly is fired from them. You know how every single person that has been "Exterminated" scream and their skeletons are exposed also if you've watched enough "Tom and Jerry" and/or "Loony Toons" Cartoons it would be ovious it would be eletricity, but why do every that was killed by a actual gunstick ( Expect Mercanries's from the old Doctor Who show) scream? When you are Electricuted you don't scream cause every muscle in your body and including your lungs, diaphram, even vocal chords are being shock to prevent from screaming (Most of the time). Predators could survive high volts of Eletricity but something caught my eye ( definity not accidently exposed of being a Dalek betraying secerts to inferoir races) is that there is a green aura surrounding the body, then I realized ( if you did not pay attention to what Dalek Jest meantioned in a previous chapter) is "Radation" infused inside eletricity bolts to damage the internal organs of the person that was shot by a gunstick. And that makes a lot of sense but I don't know about you but I think most humanoid races would die of radation faster than a chicken would no matter how extratressrial ( expect xenomorphs I hope not.). But another thing I want to put out is if you are all hoping for Dalek vs. Predator action I have some results depending on the situation or what weapon the predator may use (like the plasma caster) on an incoming chapter to make it as accurate as possible sadly not on a one-on-one fight like in AVP . Also I think the Super Predator clan would call themsevles the "Umber Clan" cause if you're in the mask of a predator you would'nt want Super clan cause that sounds childish. Okay that's all I have till next week on another short from the Imperial Daleks cause Dravos is ( if you've done your research on him enough) like the Doctor and he's very intelligant and unpredticable as I maybe working on the longest which will include another Skaro celeriberty. Alright hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as I write it, Bye Bye Humans!!!)


	10. Chapter 9: The Smokeless Fire

Back on the Rocky, magma world with it's fierce, shard winds, and air deprived atmosphere. Yet above the airless surface was an Imperial Dalek ship which Davros was in the Bridge with the Commanding Supreme. "We have entered orbit of the LV-246 planet also named Acheron the atmosphere is inhabitable for Kalded including within derelict spacecraft " Genesis"." The Supreme Dalek said as Davros was still thinking of how he could remember that name as he pulled out a black mechanical respirator from beneath his console with a thick metal hose connecting to inside the life support. "Teleport me inside the bridge with two of your security units. I need to see the body of the crew member right away." Davros ordered as the mask had a leeching technic allowing it to stay sticking onto his face. "I Obey." The large headed Supreme Dalek said before a flash of light brought Dravos to inside the bridge of the abandoned ship right next to the dead, massive humanoid, Davros's respirator activated to the dead air as he tried to grasp for breath. Then slowly consecrating on his breaths the device feed oxygen from the metal tube and the mask opened up tiny vents gushing carbon dioxide from Davros's breathe. Two other units of Daleks of 12 were with Davros while they looked around for anything of interest. "Set up a perimeter in the bridge while I take a sam-." Suddenly the ground began to shake in a rhythm, at first the Daleks stayed calm till noticing the rhythm was similar to footsteps. "Alert!!! Alert!! Massive Entity Detected!!! Set Up A Perimeter!!! Protect Dravos!!!" A Dalek Security leader barked as the Daleks set up a formation spreading out in circular shape while screaming "Protect". Davros acted quickly pulled out a device with a thick needle from below his console and looked towards the corpse, jabbing the needle at the arm of the body before a black decaying liquid was pulled from the flesh of the creature and into the device as it seemed the enormous footsteps didn't seem to come from the corridors connecting to the bridge, yet it seemed to be below the bridge. The daleks and Davros noticed that as well. "The Stasis Chambers!! Security Unit 747546735x Million Enter The Stasis Chambers 12 Feet Above The Floor Of The Stasis Chamber And Investigate!!" Another Security Dalek leader barked to another. "We Obey!!" Another Dalek unit said before heading towards the hole, then the Daleks could hear something as the footsteps stopped. Metal tearing and crushing echoing from the hole, the Dalek unit backed away slowly from the hole and backed to Davros. Davros pulled the needle from the corpse and stored the device beneath his console as the sound approached closer to the bridge. "Where was the source of the Transmission?" Davros asked as the respirator slightly muffled his voice with fear in his voice, one of the Daleks looked towards him and said emotionlessly. "Follow Us. Fall Back to the Transmission Source." The Dalek said before The Daleks hovered 7 feet off the ground with their small jet beneath them, Davros quickly tossed a switch on his console and grabbed a Joystick with his only hand. The tearing metal was closer as the Daleks hovered towards the high ledges corridor and Davros lifted at 7 in a half feet before using the joy stick to follow the Daleks as a massive black claw emerged from the hole. Then a giant Hytiea crawled from the hole with jet black endo/exoskeleton seeing Davros hovering into the corridor. "_Pink Cattle!!!! I Will Kill It!!!!!_" The Hytiea thought sprinting after Davros as he entered the Transmission room seeing the Daleks descending into the abyss. Hearing an angering roar Dravos followed the daleks into the abyss till seeing a giant metal orb laying on the ground. "This is the source of the transmission?" Davros asked the Daleks as they landed. "Correct." A Dalek said as Dravos landed next to the orb seeing torn paneling and electrical wires, yet what stunned him was claw marks next to torn paneling. "Wait a minute, this torn paneling. Something was else was here." Davros looked inside the torn paneling seeing only torn electrical wires and he was in complete shock. " Everything was stripped out but electrical wires, every bit of data gone." The Daleks were shocked as well. Then the Hytiea landed into the dark abyss on it's hind legs causing the ground to shake in fear. The Daleks quickly set up formation screaming "Protect" again in front of Davros. The Hytiea was 5 feet taller than it's host, and had a long snout hanging from it's face starring right at Davros in anger till seeing the Daleks. "_Wait Nothings??_" The Hytiea thought emotionlessly confused as it toke two steps back as the Daleks horded towards the Hytiea. "_Nothings!!! Get Away From The Pink Cattle!!_" The Hytiea shouted in it's mind trying to walk past the Daleks but they were too clustered together as Davros stared in awe by the Hytiea. "_There's Pink Cattle Behind You!!! Kill-."_ Then noticing Dravos's bottom life support caused it to be enraged. "_You Cattle!!! Why You Think You Nothing!!?!?!?!_" The Hytiea thought with anger as it Roared with emotionless anger. Davros had noticed that the Hytiea did not attack the Daleks as it struggled to get past them. "_You Are Not Nothing!!! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF TO SHOW THEM!!_" The Hytiea thought with such feral rage. "Supreme Dalek. Teleport us back to the ship." Davros said with a sinister grin within his mask speaking into his console before they vanished before the Hytiea's own vison as it's anger turned to an emotionless version of distress. "_NOOO!!! IT STOLE THE NOTHINGS!!!!!" _The Hytiea thought as quickly it turned back towards it's anger and dashed towards a wall before it climbed up using all fours. Meanwhile Dravos had returned into the bridge removing his respirator and placed it back inside the console. "Supreme-." Davros said taking a nice clean breath getting the white Supreme dalek's attention. "Ready a capture team to capture an Alien organism with a holding glass cell about 24 feet tall. It will cooperate on sight of a dalek, which means this isn't the first time it encounter a dalek. The Dalek Emperor has apparently found it's kind first." Davros the gave a sinister grin with his burnt pale lips. " A species that cooperates on sight?" The Supreme Dalek said confused. " Only to a Dalek." On the Planet's surface the Hytiea scrambled from the ship into the storms of the night feeling the harsh winds bounce against it's tough skin. "_When I find that fake Nothing, I will rip his head of and chew it up. The Fake Nothing will die for stealing the Nothings_." It then found a small cave yet big enough to crawl in the Hytiea made it's way in till finding something strange, a small structure made up of a black, thick metal. The Hytiea could smell a familiar pheromone inside the structure. "_The Nothings_!!" It Emotionlessly exclaimed dashing towards the structure which was the size of an R.V yet to the Hytiea's size it was like a tiny barbecue grill. The Hytiea grabbed the small structure and tried to lift it up to investigate but it felt heavy like a mountain, yet suddenly the Hytiea felt numb and weak as it felt something long, thick, and curling around it's bottom torso. Then the Hytiea arose with anger and feral instinct in it's veins. "Wait-." The Hytiea a thought seeing it was outside where the wind died down it felt- confused like if it- forgot something. Then seeing in the distance five units of Daleks with a massive glass cell. "_Nothings_!!" The Hytiea thought with emotionless glee.


	11. Chapter10DeepDarkFreeze

Orbiting around the planet Earth a Empire ship seemed used a different form of camouflage. " Report from the planet's surface." The Supreme Dalek asked as in a black skied tropical rainforest with a monsoon clanking against the Daleks' armor as one dalek held a held metal rod with small steel colored branches. " Setting up sensor array." The Dalek said planting the rod into the mud with a 'Squish' . Suddenly from the Computer brain data transferred into the Supreme Dalek's head. "Searching for biological tissue for Hytiea." The Supreme Dalek said as data in his mind flowed through like a river of water pushing in his mind. "No sign of present Hytiea d-." Suddenly his computer brain saw something in a holographic 3D globe of Earth. " Hytiea individual detected! Commencing tracking of individual." Then a moment later on a map tossed inside the Dalek's mind. "The Individual is on Bouvet Island, prepare retrieval. Drone units 377557x thousand, 3855664x thousand and 4245545x thousand bring the sensor arrays back to the ship. Drone units 566364x thousand and 475234x thousand head to Bouvet Island and search for the Hytiea individual." An moment later on the surface of a icy waters stretched far into the Atlantic it all stretched down to a small fragment of Ice making up to a completely destroyed chunk of an Island as if 1/3 of the island was nuked from the inside. Then two units of Daleks had hovered over the Island and search through the night skies yet no sign of any life other than penguins waddling the ruins. The Dalek were disgusted by the sight of the penguins yet they had to obey their orders and keep searching for a Hytiea. " Status report on the search." The Supreme Dalek said on coms. " There is no sign of Hytiea on the remnants of the Island, suggest pin pointing the Hytiea location." A Drone leader said looking through the massive crater. "Suggestion accepted, Pin pointing Hytiea's location." Once again data flowed through the Supreme Dalek's mind as in his eye he saw the location zooming into 200 meters into the ocean. "Drone units 566364x thousand and 475234x thousand standby for Drone unit 667762x thousand with Aqua equipment. The Hytiea is in 200 meters of the Atlantic Ocean north west of the Island." The Supreme Dalek ordered. " We Obey!" The all the Dalek drones hovering before landing on the whatever was left of the Island next to a set of broken whale bones. The Daleks waited for an hour while killing penguins. "Exterminate!!Exterminate!!" The Daleks screamed as a penguin dashed to safety towards the crater before a beam of light hit it into the back and feeling it's inside burn up from energy forced in the body screaming in pain till it's inside boiled and fell dead. From the skies another drone another drone were landing with equipment that hovered with them. The equipment was platforms with a blue shaded glass dome, a metal railing circling the center inside the glass dome on the sides were tiny hatches, and at the bottom were four blue spheres keeping them hovering. The incoming drones saw the ones below slaughtering the penguins like puny insects to destructive children. Touching down to the ground expect the equipment which was about 12 hovered 3 feet off the ground as the slaughter ended with corpses of penguins everywhere. "We are here with the Aqua equipment." The landed drones said as the other units approached them. "Your Orders are each unit to split up one half is use the Aqua equipment to search for the Hytiea individual while the other half is stand guard of the Island, We must return to the ship for further orders." "We obey." The Two other dalek units said before the third were teleported to the ship. Then six daleks from half of each unit glided to the equipment as they lowered to ground level tilting open the glass dome and the railings opened into it selves allowing the daleks to enter before the railing and glass dome to close sealing up the daleks inside. "Uploading location of the Hytiea." Daleks within the Aqua equipment said in synch before the same data flowed through theirs minds just like the Supreme Dalek. "Location uploaded commencing operations." Then the equipment lifted 5 feet off the ground before hovering away towards the a nearby ledge going 60 feet deep to the ocean next to an old, rusting, frozen structure that looked badly damaged. The Daleks then descended down the ledge and into the cold water, descending deeper and deeper into the darkness below. The Daleks' vision was perfect enough to see in the dark as they used their computer brains to measure how deep they were going till finally seeing they reached 200 meters to a ledge leading deeper into the dark. Moving their heads about 180 degrees the daleks saw something frozen in Ice covered in massive chunks as it stood about 17 feet tall and black chains dangling around it in the water unaffected by ice. The Daleks stared in emotionless amazement before one said on coms. "Supreme Dalek, do you copy?" " The Supreme Dalek copies, have you found the Hytiea?" " Correct. It appears to be a new form or breed frozen of Hytiea, it is 20 feet tall yet the rest of it is covered in Ice expect it has chains in it's exoskeleton shallow enough to not reach blood vessels." While the one Dalek was reporting to the Supreme another saw that one chain with teeth marks and dents was attached to a frozen piece of metal. "There is a chain attached to a piece of metal, I shall cut it off." The Dalek said on coms before one of the hatches on the equipment opened revealing a robotic arm with a three clawed welding torch and approached the chain. While the Dalek with the welding torch approached the chain the other Daleks hovered around the Hytiea in complete soulless awe till one saw a thin chunk of ice and saw something what appeared to be a thin, boney, hip. A wound that was frozen with a green patch of torn flesh, yet inside the Ice something was frozen inside the thin layer of ice. Zooming on a microscopic level in the Dalek saw tiny, dark, specs of millions creatures burnt up by the Hytiea's blood. The creatures were together like a school of fish while The Daleks suddenly had the feeling they're were being watched. As the Dalek with the welding torch fired up a blue strong arc, the arm began cutting through the chain. Vastaha Nerada, a voice whisper in the Dalek staring at the dead creatures. "Supreme, I've Found aquatic Vastaha Nerada within the ice of the Hytiea." The Daleks were shocked hearing this, even the Dalek cutting one end of a link before cutting the other end as the torch bubbled up and heated the water causing it muffle the torch. "They are dead, they have seemed to try and devour the Hytiea but the blood killed them." "Set up a perimeter around the Hytiea and watch the shadows for Vastaha Nerada!" The Supreme Dalek said before the Daleks used the equipment to set up around the frozen Hytiea as the entire chain link was cut into two pieces. "The chain has been cut, use the equipment's' Graspers to grab a chain." The Dalek that cut the chain before the robotic arm retracted into the hatch. Quickly the Daleks deployed a robotic arm with a metal hand grabbing a chain two Daleks on each chain while the rest watched the shadows all around them moving their heads 360 degrees. "D-d-da-l-l-eks!!" Millions of voices screamed to one another as a Dalek saw a Shadow growing from the abyss below the ledge. "Vas Nerada Swarms grouping up below!!!! Exterminate Them!!!" From the Hatches a gun stick from the daleks that saw the Shadow fired a green light dashed at the shadow causing the shadow to dissipate and something screamed high pitch with feral anger. Then the Daleks pulled up the chains till the Hytiea was lifted with them. "T-t-t-h-h-ey H-h-h-u-r-t-t Us!!!" The voices shouted each other in full rage as two shadows grew while seeing the Daleks escaping before dashing in blind rage. A Dalek saw one shadow and fired five shots which hit the shadow enough to dissipate again. Two other Daleks saw the second shadow before firing directly at the shadow till it too dissipated while the Daleks could see light above. "F-f-f-e-e-east!!!! The Voices shouted in hunger and rage at once before about more than 20 shadows grew and dashed towards Daleks. Finally exiting the water with a splash the daleks lifted the Hytiea safely from the water before something was causing the water to burst and bubble with anger. "Aquatic Vas Nerada below!!" A Dalek in a Aqua equipment said to the other Daleks at the ledge. "Exterminate Them!!!" The Daleks quickly lined up against the ledge and tossed radioactive infused bolts of electricity into the water causing the shadows to scream in pain as electricity shocked them to death and the screams faded. "Aquatic Vastaha Nerada? Do The nominal Nerada live and breed in forests?" A Drone Dalek asked another. "These ones could breed from Ice bergs." The other Dalek theorized. "Supreme Dalek, we have secured the Hytiea and are awaiting Extraction." Then the Daleks and the Hytiea were teleported into the Ship. The Hytiea teleported into a lab inside a large room with a large glass window as a scientist dalek entered the room with a telepathic transmitter just like Dalek Jest's. The Scientist reached the transmitter about 12 feet till placing the transmitter on what appeared to be the Hytiea's temple. Waiting for the ice to melt the Scientist used the transmitter to monitor the Hytiea's mind using the computer brain sensing what almost was like a dream. Scanning deeper into the Hytiea's dream the scientist dalek could scale from dream to nightmare. "Strange, maybe the Hytiea don't exactly dream at all. They are completely emotionless like the Dalek." He said with emotionless glee still spying on the Hytiea's thoughts like a love-struck guy spying on a girl looking through her window. An hour later most of the ice melted down a small drain and the Hytiea was massive. The Scientist stared seeing a massive crest over the head shaping into a black crown, a massive head popping from a protective shell like a turtle, and four upper limbs with two planted onto the chest. "_Where_-." Said a raspy feminine voice inside the Scientist's computer brain as he witnessed the Hytiea slowly awoken. "_am I_?" "You are in a Dalek Warship, leaving orbit of the planet Earth on our way to Dalek Empire territory." The Scientist said out loud as some of the ice shattered off the Hytiea like glass as it stood up and saw the Dalek scientist. Looking around seeing it was locked up like an animal feeling enraged. "_And What is that thing_?" The Hytiea said angered and gave a big hiss towards the Scientist. "I am a Dalek." The Scientist replied as the Hytiea was shocked. "_You can hear me_?" The Hytiea asked emotionlessly shocked. "Correct." The Scientist replied as the Hytiea approached the glass but fell on it's side feeling a sudden pain on the left side of it's boney hip. Looking down seeing the healing wound on the hip. "_Wait, where did this come from_?" The Hytiea thought as the Scientist Dalek saw it as well. "A swarm of Aquatic Vastaha Nerada tried to consume your flesh while you were frozen for 12 Skaro years ." The Hytiea was completely stumped. "_Vas_-? _yer_-. _You confuse me weakling_!!" The Hytiea said hissing and growling at the Dalek with anger, the Scientist didn't fear the Hytiea. "You act just like a Dalek." The Scientist said as the Hytiea was only angered at the Dalek. "Emotionless, Soulless, Heartless, but you do not feel pure hatred like the Dalek do." The Scientist said approaching the glass as the Hytiea growled louder. "Stare into an Creature of Hatred Hytiea." Then opening up his armor the dalek reveled it's true form starring at the Hytiea with a glare of Hate. The Hytiea starred emotionlessly speechless into the Dalek's only eye and could only see millions burning alive, children begging for mercy and receive none, and worlds set ablaze and every sun in the universe destroyed by the glare of that one eye. "_Still don't know_." The Hytiea said stopped growling barely convinced. "War against your kind would be pointless even if it is a struggle of power. The Dalek have live to exterminate all other life as an superior species. Then we found your kind the Perfect Organism, a race that is the Darkness, that is horror of the universe. Yet if we do go to war, it would be pointless as far as the Emperor knows it. The Emperor shall Announce an alliance with your species and our own to spread Superiority and Perfection together through the universe. But it will start with cooperation." The Dalek spoke with every inch of it's black soul in it's tiny body. "_So your father wishes Us and you seem to be- Nothing_." The Dalek felt a little annoyed with that name. "_To fight together? First your kind will need to prove you are the 'Superior' race._" The Hytiea said. "How so?" The Scientist Dalek asked. "I will explain it to your Father under one condition. You Free me." "And if you attack the Emperor?" The Scientist Dalek asked emotionlessly . "_Like you said, If we 'War' with one another it would be pointless. But there will be one thing to prove your fellow Nothings._" The Hytiea said as a dark connection formed between the Hytiea and Scientist Dalek as they stared at each other. " _What did you call us Nothing_?" The Hytiea asked. "Hytiea, for Dark, mysterious, and underestimated race. And The perfect Organism." "_Hytiea. Better than Serpents and feels right than Us as well. Thank you with no Emotions_." The Hytiea said as the Scientist Dalek closed up his armor. "Thank the Emperor."

(Welt that would seem very spooky to see the " Pihrana's of the air to be in the water than in the air, not as scary but for those who have watched AVP the movie your all wondering " How the Hell is that Alien Queen alive and not drowned about 200 meters below sea level!?!?!?"In AVP when this Queen was diving into the depths is there was no air bubbles exiting clearly opens- mouths, and in Aliens the Xenomorph Queen also was screaming in deep space rather than choking for air. For those who can't figure it out ( but to those who did it dosen't matter) is Xenmorphs don't excatly breath. And I've researching for something I missed about this in the games and comics but nothing, I wouldn't say this is an lack of Sci-fi knowlegde from H.R. Gigner himself but this only proves the extension of the Xenomorph's perfection. But before I end this I want to let you all know for my tardies of chapters is cause of only personal reasons. Good bye and I wish everyone Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year."


End file.
